The Sapphire Dragon
by Kakashi-Sama-Sensei-Sempai
Summary: Follow the Story of Drake Redfox, a Fox Faunus who seeks revenge against the White Fang and Crimson for killing the people of his village. He will come face to face with choices and situations he cant make alone. Add in the fact that he's one of the few Dragon Slayers in a world that knows little of magic and you got for a very interesting set of events. Not Related to Gajeel
1. Chapter 1

RWBY

The Sapphire Dragon

Eclipse Arc

Chapter 1

Beacon Academy

Rain bathed the streets of Vale on this cold November Night. No one dared to go outside during this storm, save those brave enough to walk in the cold and a few others who had questionable places to be. It was way beyond Midnight, the usual clear sky covered by the swirling clouds that signaled the raging storm up above. It was raining for the most part while at other times, a thin slush covered the streets. Soon enough, the place would be covered in Snow for the upcoming winter.

But this didn't deter a lone person from continuing his walk through the dark alley ways and through the shadows of the night. It was a figure, dressed in a long trench coat that reached just below his knees. It had lots of silver trims and zippers on it and was held closed by a large chest plate that doubled as armor. Underneath, the person wore a blue undershirt. He also wore matching black pants with black boots that reached just to his knees which were also armored and had small spikes at the top. A belt tied around his waist, holding the bottom half of his coat closed, leaving the rest to billow in the cold. The coat had a high collar which shielded the person's face from the side, not that it mattered since the persons hood was up, his face barely visible in the darkness. He had a Katana Sheathed to his back, the handle of which was traditional wood with a Sapphire ribbon. The Tsuba was a dark blue in color. It was a circle shaped with a dragon design. On his arms hidden under his coat sleeves were two metal armlets that with a flick of the hand, turned into powerful Clawed Gauntlets. The Claws came out two at least three inches and were razor sharp, being made out of Sapphires. It had a lot of intricate designs on them, revolving mostly around dragons or dragon scales. They had the capability to shoot .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle Ammo, the bullets were capped in Blue Paralyze Dust of his own creation. Strapped to the back of his left leg was the sheath to one of his favorite Weapons and one he called Nue. It was a Boomerang made out of two Katana blades with grooves and edges on them. One end had a hilt for him to throw. It could also turn into a second Katana if needed.

This mans name was Drake and he was no man, he was only Seventeen years old. His bright Sapphire eyes shone brightly in the light if the night lamps. He let out a breath which could be seen due to the cold. He was heading towards the industrial district on a tip he had received. Supposedly, the White Fang were in town. He had been tracking them down with the help of his friend and self proclaimed partner, much to his dismay. They had come a across several people talking about them being in town which was also strengthened by the fact they had stolen a Shipment of Schnee Dust from the docks mere weeks ago, two in fact. He had looked for clues in the shipyard and examined the crashed drop ships at the sight without getting caught by police. He had by some miracle found coordinates set to the very location he was at.

He hid behind a Schnee Dust Freight Container. The White Snowflake was worn and barely visible, several bullet holes and slash marks were strewn across it, possibly showing Disrespect for the Large Company. He took some pictures of it with his Custom Made Sapphire Scroll. He heard voices with his enhanced hearing. He peaked around the corner, seeing two White Fang members guarding a large door. He reached to his ear and tapped his earpiece.

"Fox one to Wolf one, do you have visual?"

"_Wolf one has visual over." _a high pitched feminine voice replied.

"Alright Wolf one, what do you see?"

"_I got two tangos by the entrance door, one has a sword, the other has an M16 Police Issue Assault Rifle. I got one Sniper on the roof but I got a clear shot? Can I proceed?"_

"Take out the Sniper first, you leave the others to me. Oh and Audrey?"

"_Yes Drake?"_

"Make sure you get him this time." Drake said, looking up at the roof where his partner was positioned. He saw a gloved hand give him a thumbs up he shook his head.

He snuck around the container and moved through the shadows, keeping his eye on the Sniper his partner had pointed out. The White Fang Sniper suddenly looked in his direction but before he could shoot, a bullet tore through his head and his body dropped. The two on the ground didn't hear a thing. Hiding behind a Tractor trailer, he pulled out his Nue and flicked it open. He threw it hard. The boomerang sailed through the air heading towards the two oblivious members. The turned in time to see it, only for it to slit their throats. They fell to the ground, blood falling on their once white armor. Drake caught Nue and flicked the blood off the blades before sheathing it.

"_Nice job. Left Side Window is Open, thirty Seconds." _

"Got it. Heading to position now."

Drake stalked across the lot and over the two dead Fang members. He stopped before their bodies and out his hands out in a weird prayer symbol, as if praying for their souls. He got to the window which was indeed open. Activating his claws, he stabbed them into the wall and climbed up to the window. He made it into the building and hid behind some crates.

"I'm in position." He said.

"_Heading to your location. Keep an eye out. Tangos are everywhere."_

"Aren't I always careful?"

"_Need I remind you of the Schnee Train Car Incident?"_

"One time."

he heard his partner giggle before falling silent. Soon enough, he felt her presence. He looked up, seeing his Partner.

She was a tall young woman, about Five foot ten due to her heeled boots. She was very beautiful, having a pretty face, almond shaped eyes which were a light gray color. She wore a gray halter top with small silver buttons running down it. She wore a green sleeveless turtle neck sweater which she had modified with a zipper so that it left her sizable chest exposed. She wore white tight fitting jeans with a brown belt which held her Holster. She had another holster which was securely strapped to her leg. She wore brown heeled boots which had a feathery cuff on them. She had long Gray black hair that reached to her lower back. Two pointy Wolf ears sat on her head, and a fluffy wolf tail was swinging around behind her. She had a Black Ultima Hecate III which she shifted into a Lance, her signature Weapon which Named Death Slicer, along with her two pistols, a Chrome Desert Eagle which turned into a Small dagger named Sally and a Black Star Type 54 she called Solid Snake. She wore a Necklace around her neck which had a Blue Phoenix with three bullet holes in the back, the necklace being her crest.

"You're stupid."

"What exactly did I do to warrant this insult Miss Wolf?" He asked.

"You stopped in the middle of the lot and prayed for the guys you killed, you could have been spotted idiot." she said punching his arm. He rolled his eyes. Six years of being together made him used to that kind of assault. He looked around the crate, finding the hallway empty.

"Alright. Lets move out. I sense a lot of Aura's coming from that direction. Stay low and quiet. Cover the rear." He said pulling out his own Black Star Type 54 only it was pure sapphire blue, the star being the only black thing on it. He dubbed it the Sapphire Queen and even had a small crown engraved on the side. He screwed a silencer on the barrel, Audrey doing the same. They crept along the warehouse, keeping an eye and ear out for enemies. They reached a corner and Drake signaled Audrey to stop. He peaked around and saw three guards, standing by a stair well.

"You hear about what happened to Torchwick?"

"Yeah, he totally got his ass handed to him by a girl."

"A Faunus like us. Why would she oppose us? Why would she protect that family company? The same one that berate our kind?" the third said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just some girl. Someone said that it was the Black Shadow."

"You mean Adam's partner? Didn't she defect from us?" the second said.

"Thats what I heard, but she was being all friendly with the Beacon Headmaster. I think she's in Beacon now."

"Tch..all the more reason for us to blow the place off the face of the map."

Having heard enough, Drake decided to walk out.

"Well, isn't this interesting, tell me more of this..plan to attack Beacon."

"Its him. Shoot him."

The two men by the door opened fire. All of the bullets however never hit Drake. He had put a force field in front of him using his Semblance. The Sapphire blue field absorbed the bullets. The two men ran out of bullets and stopped to reload. Drake flicked his wrists down, activating his claws, which he dubbed the Wolverine. He ran forward and stabbed both men in the chest with his claws and twisted them, he pulled them back, blood splattering on the floor as the two men fell down lifeless on the floor. The third drew a sword and pointed it at Drake.

"Don't make me laugh. Now tell me about this plan to attack Beacon and I'll make sure your death is quick and painless."

"I don't know anything and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." he said running forward and swinging his sword. Drake crossed his Claws, catching the blade in between them. He side stepped, letting the man go forward. Drake took his chance and grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. He stabbed his right claw to the mans wielding hand, making him drop the sword. The man screamed in agony.

"Now, be a good dog and tell me what you know."

"Fuck you. You worthless human trash."

"Who said I was human? You have three seconds to speak or I'll stab you in the back. One..Two."

"Alright. The boss had Torchwick collect the dust from the Schnee Freighter a few weeks ago for some Project they call Eclipse. They stole some weaponry from the Aeterna Gun and Steel Company for all the foots soldiers. They were saying something about attacking Beacon with some Grimm as a Warning for interfering, thats all I know. Please don't kill me."

"Alright, I'll let you go, but take my advice, leave this place and never come back. You'll only get killed." He said letting the man go. He ran for his life no turning back. Then a white Cane rose from the corner. When the man ran by, a swift shot to the head ended him. Audrey came up behind Drake.

"Looks like we got company." She muttered.

"Well lookie here. The Sapphire Dragon and the Emerald Wolf here in my warehouse, how nice of you to drop in." the man said finally showing himself. He was a tall slim man, wearing a white suit with black pants and shoes. He had a black bowler hat. His orange hair covered his right eye. He smiled and pointed his Cane at them.

"Roman Torchwick. Didn't expect you here. Usually you let the dogs take care of the work, oh my mistake. You are a dog. A useless lapdog who's eating from his masters palm like the little bitch he is."

"Hehe, you're funny kid. Real funny, but look where you are."

Several guns cocked behind them. Audrey was now back to back with Drake, pointing her Twin Deagles at the men behind them while Drake looked at the men that showed up with Torchwick.

"You're not gonna win. Not here anyway." Torchwick said.

"Really? Didn't you from the warehouse over in west Vale?" Drake asked.

"I haven't heard from them since Ten o'clock."

"Oh, really? Thats because their corpses are lying lifeless on the floor. I suggest you get out of here, for your own safety and if you value your lives." Drake said.

"Real cute kid, really cute, but this is the end of the line. I got to run, boys make sure you entertain them and maybe I'll think of feeding you worthless pack of dogs." Torchwick said walking off. All of the men laughed.

"Well well, look at that little wolf. Its been a while since I got some. How about it boys? Lets grab her and have some fun."

They all begun shooting at them but Drake rose up a Force field, the bullets bouncing off it.

"Ugh..I hate these pigs already." Audrey said with disdain in her voice. Drake drew his Katana, the Sapphire Dragon. The blade seemed to sing as he drew it. The Blade instead of being bright silver it was a beautiful Sapphire blue color. It was made out of a mix of strong metals and Sapphire crystals. A beautiful dragon was etched on the blade, along with the words Sapphire Dragon were written in calligraphy on the dull edge of the blade.

"Kill them swiftly and quickly, are the charges set?" He asked.

"Uh huh. I took the extra time to make it a little spectacle too." She said with a wink. All of the men stopped shooting and he dropped the field, both of them running at a fast pace at the goons. Drake swung Sapphire Dragon in a sweeping upward arc, slicing their guns in half.

"Holy shit." one man cried before having said blade plunged through his chest. He swiftly pulled it out and sliced the nearby man, cutting his arm clean off before slicing his throat.

"Lets get out of here." one yelled. Drake snapped his fingers and all of the runners begun to float, having lost their Gravity.

"So you run scared when you face a grim fate, typical. But your not getting away Scott free tonight. Especially for saying those things about my partner." He said. The hallway was filled with screams of pain and loud splatters as Drake killed every single WF member in sight. He turned back to his partner, seeing her fire off a round through the last guys skull. She looked at him and grinned. He flicked the blood off his blade and used a rag to clean it off.

"What a mess. You think Vale PD will make us clean this up like last time?"

"We're blowing this place top side. Let the city deal with it. Lets go before Torchwick leaves." Drake replied as they broke into a run. Audrey took the lead.

"Come on, I can get us outside quicker." she said. He nodded and took her hand. She used her Semblance which was Lightning allowed her to control and even turn her body into electricity to travel faster then before. Making it outside, they noticed Torchwick climbing into a bull head. Drake pulled out his Sapphire Queen and started shooting at him.

"You're not getting away from us." Drake yelled. Torchwick only grinned.

"Sorry Lizard Breath, but I got places to be. My friends will keep you company though. Have a nice night." He yelled. Drake grit his teeth and pulled out his scroll detonating the warehouse. A large explosion shook the area followed by several large fireworks being detonated in the sky. He heard the sound of a Truck revving off and looked back in time to see a Pickup driving at him. Audrey pulled next to him on her Motorcycle, a cherry red chopper.

"Get on." She yelled over the fireworks. He quickly got and and she revved off, the truck was still on their heels. He pulled out his Sapphire Queen and grabbed Solid Snake from Audrey's holster and started firing at the truck, hoping to get the driver or the man shooting at them.

"Audrey, take us east." he yelled as he reloading his weapons.

"Hang on, we got a hard left here." She yelled. He turned around and gripped the side of the bike as she drifted left. He heard the sound of a light post falling behind them. Drake ducked left to avoid a bullet.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Drake, I need you to drive."

He nodded and took over while Audrey got in the passenger seat. She reached into the side compartment and pulled out a cylinder. With a flick of the wrist, the cylinder became elongated. A scope appeared on the side of it.

"Hard right coming up." Drake yelled.

"Stay straight. I got this." She said. She took aim and pulled the trigger on the cylinder. A Missile shot out of it and flew straight at the truck, it exploded mere feet away from the truck. Drake took the turn.

"Jesus Christ Audrey, are you fucking Crazy?" He yelled. Audrey simply laughed as she placed another missile into her launcher.

"I got it this time. Keep straight."

He nodded and kept the motorcycle as straight as he could, a feat that proved hard in the Snow that had begun to fall. Audrey fired again, this time hitting a parked cat, causing a chain reaction of explosions. She grit her teeth and popped another rocket in her launcher.

"I said keep me straight."

"I'm trying, its fucking snowing. Shit, VPD." He yelled as two cruisers pulled up next to them.

The White Fang members saw the police and quickly took another right and disappeared from sight. Drake sighed as he was forced to pull over.

Xxx

"Alright you two, you know the drill." an officer said. Drake stood still as they got his mug shot. It was at least the fourth one in the last six months that he had gotten, after he was done, Audrey was next.

"This is bullshit Diaria. We are justified, they were shooting at us." Audrey yelled as they took her picture.

"I understand Audrey, but you caused Several thousand dollars worth of collateral damage and you blew up a warehouse." Officer Diaria said. It wasn't his first time dealing with the self proclaimed Vigilante's.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, it wasn't easy getting those fireworks." Audrey said.

"You know, you need to stop doing this to yourselves. You're seventeen and were going easy on you, but as soon as you turn eighteen, its a different story. You can't keep attacking the Fang like this."

"I know Officer. But we have to take out the Fang. For what they did to our families." Drake said. His hood was down so you could see his face. He was a very handsome young man with Auburn colored hair which was smokey white at the tips. Two red fox ears stood up on his head, the tips of which were smokey white. He had a scar over his right eye, an accident he got when he was younger.

"I understand this fully well. But its been years since you lost them. I know you were close to catching Torchwick but thats all you'll ever be. Close to catching him. I think you too need some Guidance." Officer Diaria said.

"Just take us to our cell. Were not in the mood." Audrey said.

"Alright. You'll be posted for bail in the morning and are free to go with the usual Court Date." He said. The pair nodded and they were lead to their cell. At least they weren't hand cuffed. Diaria sighed and walked back to his desk and pulled out a card.

"_If you ever feel the need to send them my way, give me a call. I'll talk to them for you. Professor Ozpin."_

"I think its time professor." He muttered before grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

Back in their cell, Drake was doing his best to sleep on the hard bed. It wasn't the first time he had been arrested so he was used to it. Audrey however had it harder, only being arrested two times before. It was driving her nuts.

"Audrey, try to got to sleep. Your really annoying me right now."

"Ugh..I can't sleep. I was so close. If you had kept me straight, I would have gotten them."

"It was Nineteen Degrees outside and their was snow in my face. How could I focus long enough for you to get a clean shot?" Drake yelled. Audrey sighed and sat down on his bed. Her tail drooped, becoming practically lifeless.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. We both tried our best but in the end, they got away. Don't worry, we'll get him next time." He said rubbing her tail. It always calmed her down.

"Fine partner. We'll get him next time." She said with a yawn. He rolled his eyes and made space in his bed. Even though there were beds for both of them, he knew she wouldn't sleep otherwise. They had been doing this for each other since they were twelve after they met in the streets. Both their families were killed by the Fang and they were the sole survivors. He vowed to kill them and she vowed to be his partner for as long as it took. They both fell asleep soon after.

A few hours later, around nine in the morning, they both woke up to the sound of their cell being opened.

"Wake up you two, you made bail."

the two looked at the officer in confusion. Almost no one came to bail them out and they would have to work in the station until they paid of their debt. They were given their clothes and taken to the locker room were they got ready. The Officer that got them, Officer Figueroa, guided them to the front of the station. Their they saw a man with shaggy green hair, he was dressed in a formal battle suit and had a cane in his hand, a coffee cup in the other. He had a pair of glasses on his nose. He smiled at them.

"Ah, thank you Officer for getting them up."

"Sure Professor." the officer said before walking off to handle a call.

"I take it your the one who paid our bail."

"Yes I am young man. Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Who hasn't heard of you?" Drake asked.

"Well good. It saves us from the introductions. Drake Redfox, Audrey McGarden, I came here to make you an offer."

the pair looked at each other then back at Ozpin.

"What kind of offer?"

"As you know, I am the headmaster of a very prestigious academy, designed to train young men and women such as yourselves to become the best out there. You have no doubt caused a lot of commotion in the city of Vale since arriving from Atlas a few years back and over the years, the extent of your skills have been shown through your repeated attacks on the White Fang."

"So?" Audrey asked.

"I would like you to join my academy. You two have the potential to be great huntsmen." Ozpin said.

"Isn't the first semester over? How will we even catch up to everyone if we agree to this?"

"You two will be given everything you need to know. Everything will be sent to your scrolls and if you have any questions, myself and my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch will help you if you need it."

"And if we refuse this offer?" Drake asked. The man simply sipped his coffee.

"Well, I heard that you two will be trialed as adults due to your coming of age in a few weeks. You may also have to pay for all of the damage you have caused, possibly end up in a federal prison. Doesn't sound appealing does it?"

Drake sighed. He looked Audrey. The girl was strong when she needed to be but she was a wreck in situations when she was alone or couldn't defend herself. She didn't take insults very well to her shy and quiet nature. He couldn't let her go to jail for something he wanted to do. He sighed and looked back at Ozpin.

"We accept. But were not wearing the uniforms." he said.

"As you wish. I believe that is a fine trade to avoid to potential hunters being thrown in jail. Also Miss McGarden, your Motorcycle will be taken up to Beacon since its been impounded. The school will handle everything. I suggest you pack your things and head to the Shuttle Station. I will be waiting for you at Beacon and will meet you there at 10:30. Thanks for accepting my offer." he said shaking their hands.

"Sure. If it keeps my partner out of jail." Drake said. The man nodded and headed out to a limo that was waiting for him. Drake and Audrey waved to the officers, hopefully for the last time as they headed to their apartment which was nearby.

"Really Drake? How could you accept that?"

"Its better than going to Prison Audrey. I don't want anything bad to happen to my one and only partner." He said with a smile. Audrey punched his arm.

"You probably thought about my shy side right? Dick, I'm not that vulnerable anymore."

"But you don't take well to discrimination. You still breakdown at those harmful comments." He said. He pulled out his house keys as they made it to their shared apartment. They were lucky to score this place. With their usual clients paying on the high end for information, they were able to get by fine.

"I know. But you don't take them well either. You always end up punching someone."

"Only if they deserve it. Now come on, lets pack up what little we have and get ready. I bet you they'll throw us straight into a class." He said. She nodded and they went to their rooms. They took ten minutes each, packing what little they had. All of their close fit into once case while the second was more for their collectibles and their little treasures and pictures. One picture that Drake picked up was of him and Audrey when they were eleven, hanging out with their parents. It was before the Fang attacked their neighborhood and killed them. The other was of a young cat faunus with black hair and yellow eyes. She was smiling while sniffing a daisy.

"Bella. How I wish you were still around." He muttered before carefully tucking both frames into this case which he zipped closed. He hefted both cases off the bed and headed downstairs. He didn't feel bad leaving the place. Hell, they didn't even have a TV or nice furniture, just some stuff they had gotten off the streets. Audrey was in the kitchen, drinking some coffee she had brewed the day before. He hated when she did that.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let me finish up here."

He looked at his watch, which read 9:30. It would take an hour to head to Beacon from the air so it wouldn't be so bad.

"Say goodbye to our home. I doubt we'll be able to come back here." He said.

"Yeah. It served us well though." Audrey said, writing the landlord a note and leaving the house key with their last rent payment in the counter. The man barged into their home anyway so they knew he would get it. The pair left their old home, heading towards their new one, hoping this wasn't the worse mistake they had ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY

The Sapphire Dragon

New Student Arc

Chapter 2

New Students

**A/N: Hello everyone. hope you liked the first chapter of this story. it was an idea that was floating around in my head for a while. it will contain a lot of heavy elements from Fairy Tail, mostly myths, magic and Dragons because lets face it, Dragons are bad ass. I will post frequently seeing as most of the chapters are done and all i have to do is post them on here. this story will all so feature a lot of cameo appearances from either games or animes, fandoms or even real world people. I'm a random person so expect the unexpected from me. but for now, I shall end the rant with the usual Bullcrap Disclaimers**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or RWBY, they are the sole property of Hiro Machima and Monty Oum respectively, if i did then Natsu and Lucy would be a couple, Blake and Sun would be a couple in RWBY and Weiss would give Jaune one chance like he deserves. also I will credit Hearts-and-Pins since my oc Audrey was inspired by their oc Auburn. check her out if you haven't yet. Rant Over, let the story commence. **

The Beacon Shuttled pulled to a stop, landing on the ship dock with a small shudder. The engines shut down and the doors opened, letting the cold air of the outside world seep in. The two Faunus barely registered their pilot wishing them luck and welcoming them to the school. They both stepped out, the brisk cold slamming into them as they made their way down the shuttle ramp. Drake had seen pictures of Beacon before and even now he was moderately impressed with his surroundings. Audrey was fan girling and squealing about the beauty of the place. Tail wagging excitedly. He grabbed the back of her emerald coat, preventing her from running off.

"Now Audrey we talked about this. You can't run off in a place you don't know."

"Your such a buzz kill you know that?" Audrey said with a cute pout. He let go of her coat and ushered her along. They were met with Ozpin at the end of the shuttle station with a woman who he assumed was Professor Goodwitch. He couldn't tell if her smile was genuine or forced and he really didn't care.

"Welcome. I assume your trip went well?" Ozpin asked.

"A little boring but the view was nice. uh..where is our stuff?" he asked.

"Its being taken to your dorms as we speak. You will be sharing a dorm for the rest of your time here and seeing as there is no one available to be in a team with you, you two will be a two person team which we well call Team Dragon, DRAN for short."

"Hello, I am Professor Goodwitch. I will be your teacher for Dueling Class and Physical Education. I will also handle any field trips you may be sent in. you're schedules will be sent to your scrolls soon, you may explore the campus today. Feel free to drop into any classes today so you may get to know your future teachers. You'll also receive a map of the Academy in case you get lost. Any questions?"

"Uh yes..whats the policy on weapons here?"

"All students may carry their weapons in the school and to their classes if they wish to do so but there will be classes where they aren't allowed, in which case they must be stored in your personal lockers which are on your class schedule. Also, no live ammunition will be used during duels. Anything else is alright." Professor Goodwitch replied. Drake nodded in understanding.

"Do feel free to stop by my office in Beacon Spire if you need anything or just wish to talk. You can always message me or Glynda on your scrolls and we will help you the best way we can. Also, I know you two are fighters but try not to let your street Reputation to be involved with your School one. People may want to challenge you and if you accept, do go easy on them." Ozpin said.

"Okay. You should know however that anyone who insults me or Audrey for our Faunus traits is gonna get their lights knocked out. No hesitation." Drake said.

"If you feel the need to do so that is fine. Just beware of the consequences to your actions. Once again, I am glad you accepted. Welcome To Beacon Academy, I expect the best from the Sapphire Dragon and the Emerald Wolf." He said, slightly surprising Goodwitch. The two headed off was the two faunus walked towards the Dormitory building, following the map on their scrolls.

"Ozpin, Is that really them?"

"Indeed Glynda. They got into some trouble last night. I assume you saw the fireworks and the explosions?"

"I did, you mean to tell me that was them?" She asked.

"Yes. They took out a White Fang warehouse last night. The list of casualties was in the fifties."

"Well. This should be interesting. But Professor, how do you think they will react when they meet Miss Belladonna?"

"I doubt they'll find out immediately about her past."

"But if your saying that he's the Sapphire Dragon, then I'm sure he has heard or even fought her in the past." Goodwitch said. He took a sip from his coffee mug.

"We'll let them handle it."

"Are you sure its this way?" Audrey asked. They had been searching around for their dorm for at least twenty minutes.

"Pretty sure. I mean, were in 704 and were at 722 so it should be here somewhere." Drake said following the map.

"If you say so." the wolf replied. She took a deep breath and caught the scent of cat and started growling.

"Whats wrong?" Drake asked.

"I smell a cat around here." she said.

"Students are aloud pets you know." He said with a shrug. Audrey however kept following the scent, turning the corner. Her growling had stopped and had been replaced by gentle curiosity. She reached the door to a dorm and smiled.

"Its in here." She said. Drake rolled his eyes. He noticed the dorm number was 702, their dorm was right next to it.

"Nice job Audrey. You helped find our dorm." he scanned the door with his scroll and it swiftly opened. He noticed the small Plague on the wall that said Team Dragon, Drake Redfox and Audrey McGarden. He even saw a small dragon etched on the bottom. Audrey however was distracted by the Plaque on the other dorm.

"Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Hmm, where have I heard the name Belladonna before? It seems familiar." she muttered. She shrugged and entered her dorm.

"Its way better then our apartment." Drake said. He had claimed the bed on the right and was already unpacking his things.

"I know. Its furnished, we got a TV and a kitchen and bathroom. Holy shit, muffins." Audrey said from the kitchen. Drake rolled his eyes. If there was one thing Audrey loved more than brushing her long hair, it was muffins. He liked muffins himself but he didn't go overboard with them like his partner did. He had snagged one before so he let her have the rest. After unpacking all of their stuff, Drake decided to sit down. It was Eleven and lunch wouldn't be until twelve. He looked at his schedule, seeing that at this time, he and Audrey would be having Grimm Studies with Professor Port. He got up and stretched.

"Audrey, were going to class, its best if we get to know out teachers now." He called out. Seconds later, Audrey walked into the room, finishing her last muffin. She wiped the crumbs of her face and clothes and grabbed her brush.

"Give me a minute to doll myself up." she said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he didn't understand her. She finished up brushing her hair and looked at him. "How does it look?"

"Same as always. Fluffeh." He said. She slapped his arm.

"Not funny. Lets go to class." She said. He nodded and they left the room. He locked the door with his scroll and proceeded to walk to the Lecture building. Audrey was unusually quiet, something that drove him to ask.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." She replied.

"Nervous?"

"Not really. Its just..have you ever heard the name Belladonna?" She asked.

"Belladonna? Hmm, it does seem familiar. I think I have. Why do you ask?"

"Because, the dorm next to us has a girl in it called Blake Belladonna, I feel like that name is really familiar." She said.

"Its probably nothing of importance." He said. He looked up at the sky, noticing the gray clouds. "Looks like a Storm is brewing."

"Heard their was gonna be at least a few inches tonight. We may even get classes canceled." She said with a smile.

"And your happy about that?" Drake asked.

"A little. I don't know. Do you actually think we can become hunters?"

"We killed countless White Fang members in the past, and we've taken out multiple Crimson Bandits for the Schnee Dust Company, we'll be okay. Besides, you know what Mr. Schnee said, we have the potential to do great things. It it wasn't for his father, he would have us on the board of safety."

"True. Mr. Schnee was kind to us when we were in Atlas guarding his Dust Shipments. Hey you think Weiss will recognize us? I mean she is going here, her dorm is next to ours actually?"

"You think the Schnee heiress will for get moi? I accidentally sent her favorite doll into space with my Semblance. She'll never let me live that down." He said with a smirk.

"She said and I quote, ugh..you are such a dolt. You are literally the only faunus I tolerate. If it wasn't for daddy, I would pull your ears off."

"Hehe, good times. Here we are, remember, back straight, shoulders square and if they ask, tell them Sally is justified and move on." He said. Audrey looked at him weird as he opened the door to the room. They walked in, interrupting the rather large professor who was telling everyone a story of his youth, the all sighed in relief when he stopped talking, one even cheering. However now they all directed their attention to the two that interrupted him in the first place.

"May I help you two?"

"Were the new students, we don't begin until tomorrow but we thought we would drop in anyway. I'm Drake Redfox, this is my partner Audrey McGarden, were Team Dragon."

"Ah yes, I was told you might show up to my class today. Welcome welcome, you may take a seat anywhere, but first you can tell us who you are, after all you two are very important in Vale are you not?" Professor Port asked.

"Yeah well, I doubt we want to bore this class with our stories." Drake said.

"Please. Anything thats better than what were listening too right now." a blonde pleaded. Professor Port sighed.

"Miss Xiao Long, even if you believe my lectures to be boring, I do teach you things through them. Now Mr. Redfox, why don't you tell us who you are."

"Uh..sure." he said. He looked up at the class, seeing all eyes were on him, especially two icy blue ones. He smiled. "Its nice to see you to Weiss." He said.

"Don't even talk to me you brute." She replied with a scowl, looking away from him. He chuckled and begun to speak.

"How many of you saw and or heard the explosions or fireworks from last night?"

Many rose their hands, especially the blonde from before. Her stare was putting him off, its as if she was eye raping him.

"Ahem, well, that was a White Fang Warehouse which me and my partner Audrey here detonated."

"The Fireworks were my idea."

"Were known throughout Vale by many names, but mostly were called by our more common ones, I'm the Sapphire Dragon." he said, earning many gasps from the class.

"And I'm the Emerald Wolf."

"Together we've taken out a lot of White Fang and Crimson Warehouses throughout Vytal, our most recent work being that little show from last night. We also work with the Schnee Dust Company to protect their shipments and make sure they are safe from bandits. Trust me, its hard to shoot at something on a moving train."

"We also help around the city, taking care of any all lost or homeless children so that they don't end up joining Crimson or the White Fang. And before you ask, yes, we have both killed before but we don't take pride in it. Their criminals on death sentences anyway." She said.

"Heh, I don't believe you for a second. The Sapphire Dragon wouldn't be a dumb Faunus." a ginger haired teenager said. He was wearing silver gray armor and had a cardinal on his chest plate.

"I would appreciate it if you keep those comments to yourself before I punch your lights out." Drake said.

"He's not kidding either. Last person that made fun of our Faunus heritage ended up in a full body cast drinking soup through a straw." Audrey said. The teen stiffed and sat back in his seat.

"He's not kidding about being the Sapphire Dragon either. I have personally met them before. Although I prefer to call him the Sapphire Dolt for sending my precious porcelain doll into orbit." Weiss said, voice growing more venomous with each word.

"Not my fault, your the one that said, ooh Drake will you show me your Semblance? I was like, are you sure? You said yes, make my Dollie fly so I did."

"Besides, he was able to bring it back down." Audrey said.

"Really? Where is it?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Uh..well..when it entered the planets atmosphere it sorta...burst into flames." Drake said. Weiss rubbed her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"So, what is your Semblance?" the girl next to Weiss asked. He assumed she was her team leader.

"Well Ruby is it?" Audrey asked. The girl nodded. "My Semblance is unique as is for everyone. I can control electricity around me, from the electricity in your nervous system to the ones that come directly from the power plant and even the one produced by dust. I can also travel at light speed for short bursts of time and turn any part of my body into an electrical mist." She said. She rose her arm which was sparking a bit and shifting between mist and solid form. The class awed a bit.

"What about you Drake, names Yang by the way." the girl said. He nodded and begun to speak.

"Well, Instead of explaining my semblance I'd rather show you. Could I have a volunteer?" He asked. Most of the class rose their hands, Ruby waved hers excitedly. Weiss was glaring daggers at him. Then there was the girl next to her who was showing little interest. She was more intrigued by the book in her hands then anything else. He looked at her for a second. _"She looks really familiar. I may have seen her before."_

"How about you there Miss? You with the bow."

The girl looked up and nodded, making her way down to where the two stood. Now seeing her fully, he noticed the emblem on her stocking. A black flame. _"The Black Shadow. I knew I had seen her before."_

"What exactly are you gonna have her do Drake?" Audrey asked.

He shrugged and pulled out his Sapphire Queen and loaded a live clip into it. He puled the slide back and loaded the bullet in the chamber.

"I know were not supposed to fire live ammo in school, but this will be our little secret. And anyone who tells Goodwitch will receive a severe beating." Drake said.

"Don't fret. She wont mind because I'm allowing it young man. No beatings to serve today, unless your preying on Grimm." Professor Port said, breaking into laughter. Drake looked at him weird before handing the Loaded Pistol to the girl.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Blake." she replied.

"Alright Blake, I want you to shoot me right in the head."

She looked at him like he had grown a dick on his forehead. Audrey stepped back.

"Alright boys and girls, you should be in for a real treat. Remember the first three rows are a splash zone." She said with a giggle.

Drake rolled his eyes. By now he had an invisible force field around him. He nodded to Blake who took aim and fired. The bullet ricocheted off the field and into the wall.

"Go head. Fire the whole clip if you want."

Blake nodded and fired again. She fired eight more times before the slide locked back, signaling she was out of ammo.

"No way, not a single bullet hit him." a person said.

"Thats because my semblance is Potential Gravitational Energy. I can control Gravitational energy to such a degree that I cam make force fields around myself, make my self invisible by using it to refract light and I can control an objects gravitational pull. Thats why I accidentally sent Weiss's doll into space when we were twelve. I still didn't have full control and I took away to much Gravity from it and sent it to space and to this day, she never lets me live it down."

"And I never will." She shouted.

"Thanks for the help Blake." He said. The girl nodded and handed him his Gun Back, he took a second to load a new clip into it and place it back in its holster.

"Well, those are some mighty skills you have acquired. Surely they have helped you in the past?" Port asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I was able to derail a train car by putting a small bubble under the wheels. I can also make a force field inside a person and expand it until they explode. So far its my favorite way to kill Grimm."

"And I can do a lot of things, short out card key slots, electrical fences, car batteries. I can even give someone cardiac arrest or short out their pace maker if they have it."

the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

"Well Class, since we didn't get through our lesson for the day, you shall receive no homework for today. Drake, Audrey it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you will show us a lot more in the future."

"It was nice meeting you too Professor Port. Now, can one of you be kind enough to show us to the Cafeteria?" Audrey asked with a sheepish smile. Ruby grinned.

"We'll take you. And you can tell us more about yourselves on the way." She said.

The duo nodded and followed the four girls into the hall. They begun leading them to the cafeteria.

"So Drake, your a fox?"

"Yes Yang, I am a fox. And no this isn't pink hair, its a light shade of auburn."

"Its pink." Audrey said.

"You want me to put gum in your hair? cuz I will."

Audrey gasped and shied away, holding her hair closely to herself.

"So, how did you of all people get invited to attend Beacon?" Weiss asked, the animosity was still in her voice.

"Well, Ozpin bailed us out and gave us the offer. It was that or go to Prison." Audrey said.

"Also, you shouldn't treat me so badly. After all I've helped your family out since I was twelve. I thought you of all people would show a little emotion, maybe a smile?" He asked. She scowled and looked away. He chuckled. "No but seriously Weiss. Its good to see you. Its been what, a year and a half?"

"Something like that. I guess it is good to see you too, even though your a complete and utter dumb ass." she said with a smile. Yang gasped.

"Weiss Schnee, the coldest person alive is smiling. Could it be that she's your girlfriend in secret?"

Both teens looked at her flabbergasted.

"Me? In Love with Her/Him, Not in a million years." they both said in unison.

"You even talk together. How cute."

"Yang, its not nice to tease the Sapphire Dragon. He's the thing of nightmares."

"Come on Ruby, I'm not that scary am I?"

"And look at me, everyone fears the Emerald Wolf but no one knows she this drop dead gorgeous." Audrey said, going as far as posing. Several camera flashes were seen behind her.

"Regardless, were not that scary. Just your normal everyday citizens. That have been arrested several times and owe Vale millions in damage that luckily we don't have to pay." Drake said with a smile.

"Lucky you." Weiss said.

Drake looked over to Blake who had remained quiet since leaving the room, she was more into her book then anything. She must have trained herself to avoid people, walk and read at the same time. He pulled out his scroll and searched through his files. He brought up the one about the Black Shadow and looked it over. The only thing that was there was her general description but everything he had fit her perfectly, even the black bow.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked curiously. He quickly shoved his scroll in his pocket.

"Nothing. Do you think I could borrow Blake for a few minutes? I want to talk to her about what happened in class."

Ruby nodded.

"Make sure you get him to the Cafeteria Blake." She said. The black haired girl nodded and followed Drake to the adjacent hallway. Once he made sure no one was around, He grabbed Blake's arm and pinned her to the wall. She struggled a bit until she felt the barrel of his gun on the back of her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He quickly took her weapon out of its sheath and tossed it on the ground next to them.

"Don't try anything, not even using your Shadow Step Semblance. Wanna tell me why the Black Shadow is passing herself off as a Student here at Beacon?" He asked.

"Black Shadow? I'm not with the Fang anymore."

"Really? That doesn't condone all of the things you did and all of the people that died because of Adam. You wanna know something? He was the one who killed my Mom and my sister, and injured my father. He's also the one who killed Audrey's parents and brother. And it just so happens that his Partner is here, hiding from the authorities."

"I told you, I'm not with them anymore. I realized all of the things I did were bad and that's why a left, I still remember those things everyday of my life. You think I wanted to do that? I was forced to do it half the time, it was either that or be killed."

Drake spun her around and pinned her back on the wall. He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but fear in them. He reached up to her bow and pulled it off, revealing her cat ears.

"Why do you hide who you are?" He asked.

"You know why. Discrimination isn't something I like to deal with."

"Do you friends know about this?" He asked.

"Yes. I told them everything and they accepted it. If they can so can you. I'm sorry for anything I may have done, but I didn't kill your mother or your sister, Adam did." She said. He finally lowered his gun, holstering it. He let her go and gave her the black ribbon back.

"You're right. He did that not you. I'm sorry for all of this, really. I shouldn't have reacted that way." He said.

"Its alright. I guess I'm at fault too." She said, tying her bow back on, covering her ears. Drake's own ears drooped sadly. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"You remind me of her." He simply said. He turned around, looking at the window, seeing the snowflakes slowly falling to the ground below.

"Of your mother? Or sister?" She asked.

"No, someone else. Some I held dear in my heart. Someone that the Fang took away from me. You look so much like her. But I digress, I want to make it up to you for all of this so..whenever your free..I'd like to take you out somewhere. Maybe that sea food place by the docks in East Vale?"

"Sure. I'd love that." She said.

"Great. Lets keep this between us. I don't want to feel Weiss's wrath yet. I don't think I'd ever melt." He said. She giggled and nodded, grabbing her weapon.

"Come on. Before they start assuming things." She said, leading him to the cafeteria.

"Yo, whats up with Yang? The entire time, I felt like she was raping me with her eyes."

"You'll get used to that. She does that to every handsome guy she sees." She said.

"Handsome huh? Even with the scar?"

"Scars are cool." She said with a shrug. She was reading her book again. He tried seeing what the title was but it was blank.

"You really like to read don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Reading was the only productive thing I could do with my spare time. I love loosing myself in a good book. Its better then most things out there."  
>"I gotta agree there, though, I'm more into music. I know some people who got me into it." He said with a smile.<p>

"Oh really? And who are these people?"

"Its a secret. I'm not allowed to divulge into their personal lives. One of them would murder me." He said. Blake rolled her eyes and smiled. Drake felt butterflies in his stomach when she did. And he had to admit, her eyes were beautiful. He found himself smiling back.

"_I wonder what this feeling is. Hopefully it isn't anything bad. I think I'm actually gonna like coming here." _he thought as they entered the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY

The Sapphire Dragon

New Student Arc

Chapter 3

Audrey Vs Pyrrha

Drake Vs Weiss

**A/N: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Machima and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum, you know the drill boys and girls**

**I bring you chapter three. some things happen in this chapter, interesting things. for those of you that want naughty things, its still gonna be a long time. a looooong time**

Drake was sitting with Audrey and the rest of Team RWBY. They had introduced them to Team JNPR which consisted of their leader Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and the last person, the quiet Ren. Audrey was quick to point Pyrrha out as the Cereal girl who was on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes box. Drake was impressed but he never liked the cereal. He didn't think a box of sugar was healthy at all but Audrey didn't complain. They all became friends and were now enjoying the last of their free time before going to their last class of the day, Dueling with Professor Goodwitch. Audrey was chatting away while he was busy on his scroll. He was deleting some files he had on Blake, seeing that he no longer needed them, as well as adding Scroll numbers and adding people on Dustbook. He never found it useful since he never posted anything but it was the only way he could stay in contact with his musical friends.

"Hey Drake, are you gonna stop messing with that at all during this time? You've barely said anything since you and Blake came back. Could it be that you two were..doing things?" Yang asked. Drake blushed a bit and Blake hid her face in her book.

"I wasn't like that. I just had to make sure she didn't think I was suicidal for asking her to shoot me in the head. And for your information I am checking on some things on the White Fang. That warehouse wasn't the only one on my list that I was gonna..pay a visit to." He said.

"Really? How many others are there?" Ruby asked.

"At least three. We just knocked off one of the big ones. We even ran into Torchwick last night. Sadly the bastard slipped away while he left us to deal with his lapdogs. They all deserved to die, goddamn perverts." Audrey said angrily.

"So you really weren't kidding about killing people before huh?" Jaune asked.

"No, we only kill when we have to. Mostly we shoot them with stun bullets and tie them up but we were going into a heavily armed place last night so we had to use live ammo." Drake said.

"At least you know enough to pray for their souls when you kill them. Thats a very admirable thing." Pyrrha said. Audrey must have told her about it.

"Yeah. Also Weiss, here's something I wanted to bring to your attention. This is one of the containers that were stolen from the docks two weeks ago. I assume you must have been there correct?" He asked.

"I wasn't, but Blake and her friend Sun were. I can't account for how many were stolen however." she said. He nodded and passed his scroll over to her, showing her the picture of the container he saw.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Its a Schnee Dust Container, only the Crest has been severely damaged, mutilated even. There are also a bunch of derogatory things etched into it only you can't really see them. It was dark and I couldn't get a good shot of the container. This was the only one I found however so this must have been the original place they took them to before they were distributed. Sadly we couldn't do anything else or gather information." He said.

"And we were arrested. Again." Audrey replied.

"Does my father know of this?" Weiss asked.

"I thought you would want to see it first before I send it to him."

"Whoa wait a minute. You told us you disliked the faunus because of your father and you even went as far as to argue with Blake about it yet you were friends with two beforehand? Whats the deal there?" Yang asked.

"I never said I disliked the Faunus in general. I said I hated fauna who were criminals, like the White Fang or Sun who is practically a street rat who steals whenever he can." Weiss said.

"And besides, most of her dislikes for the Fauna comes from her Grandfather not her father. In fact most of those questionable business deals were done under his leadership, but when he stepped down and Mr. Schnee took over and tried making some changes, he somehow got himself on the board and made his life a living hell. Thats probably where Weiss got it from." Drake said.

"Its true. My Grandfather is a real piece of work. My daddy wants me to ignore him the best I can. Last time I saw him, he almost forced me to marry some other company's heir. The guy had no manners, he was uncouth and he copped a feel when I was forced to hug him. If I had Myrtenaster with me, I swear I would have frozen him."

"Didn't Drake beat the shit out of him?" Audrey asked.

"I did. Remember that story where the guy was drinking soup from a straw? That was him. He not only touched my closest friend in a very private spot, but he also called me a dirty cheating Faunus who was most likely sleeping with her just for her money. It took everything in my power to let him live." Drake said.

"I didn't know you did that." Weiss said.

"Thats because your father agreed not to tell you. He also bailed me out of jail and payed for his hospital bills. He said if I was anyone else, he would have left me to rot but since I did it to protect his daughter, he was quite happy about it. It was then that he offered me the job to guard his Dust Shipments. He payed me very well too. I was able to get us off the streets with that."

"How did you even manage to get to that party in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"I was Weiss's body guard. I hid my ears and posed as a human. Oh did she mention she was twelve at the time?" He asked.

"You're grandfather tried marrying you off to some snob at the age of twelve?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Damn." Jaune said.

"Why didn't you break his legs?" Nora asked.

"You can't just break someones legs because you don't like them Nora. Even if they deserve it." Ren said, making the girl pout.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Thing is, that dust must have been distributed throughout Vale and who knows what their planning on doing with it." He said taking his scroll back from the heiress.

"Then I say we go find them. Besides, we all have things to get settled with Torchwick don't we?" Blake asked. Audrey sighed.

"Thing is, he could be anywhere right now. And now that its winter, their tracks will be covered thoroughly. I doubt we'll find a trace of them now." She said, looking at her gray nails which she was filing.

They all remained quiet. It was true what she said. They all then heard a yelp and some laughter, followed by a few cries. Drake looked around, seeing the ginger from before, along with those he assumed were his teammate, all messing with a Rabbit faunus who was trying to throw her trash away.

"What the hell is that?" Drake asked.

"Thats Cardin. He always does that to Velvet." Ruby said.

"For how long?" Audrey asked.

"Since the year started, maybe a bit after." Yang said

"And no one does anything? You just sit around and let it happen?" Drake asked. He stood up from his seat and flicked his wrists down, activating his Wolverine Claw Gauntlets which were glowing blue from his use of his Gravitational Semblance. They claws were retracted but a punch from them would hurt like hell. He grabbed an empty table that was in his way and tossed it aside like it was nothing, startling everyone in the room. Cardin let go of Velvet in time for Drake to pick him up and slam him into his table.

"What the hell is wrong with you you dumb animal?" He yelled. Drake drew his Katana, the blade sung in the sudden silence. He place the blade at the kids neck. He heard one Cardin's friends cock their gun.

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't slit your throat?" He asked.

"Heh, you think I'm scared of you?" Cardin asked.

"I'm not asking whether your scared or not you piece of shit. And I wouldn't bother with that gun if I were you. My semblance blocks all bullets. Now I'm not gonna ask again, why shouldn't I slit your throat?"

"Because you don't kill with out reason. I know you Sapphire Dragon. I know who you are."

"Why are you doing that to her huh? Do you find pleasure and satisfaction in making her life a living hell? Do you enjoy pulling her ears? How do you like it huh?" He asked. He tugged one of Cardin's ears as hard as he could, making him yelp in pain. "You like that huh? You like how I pull your ears?"

"Stop it, please. I wont do it again."

Drake let him go and rose his Sapphire Dragon up, the sword begun to glow a bright blue, the Dragon etched on it appeared on the floor.

"Let this be known to everyone in this Academy. I am the Sapphire Dragon, and I do not tolerate the discrimination of the Faunus body. While I'm attending this school and if I see anyone doing what this piece of shit is doing, I will give you a beating of nightmares, I will make you crawl into hell just to escape my wrath. You have been warned." He said sheathing his sword. He looked over at Velvet who was still crying. He took her hand. "Come on, your safe now. You can come sit with me and my friends." He said. She nodded and followed along.

"Man, who does he think he is?" Cardin said.

"Yeah, coming here and taking that slut away from us. We were having fun too." Russell, Cardin's partner said.

"I don't think for a second he is who he says he is, probably some Closet Otaku who cosplays as people." Dove said.

"I say we show em a thing or two, we have Dueling with him Next. I took a look at the class Schedule. We can ask Goodwitch for a spar with him and kick his ass." Sky said.

With a Plan set, Team Cardinal left the cafeteria.

"So, whats your name?" Drake asked. The girl mumbled something quietly. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Velvet Scarlatina." She said.

"Nice to met you Velvet. I'm Drake. Don't worry, you're gonna like the rest of my friends. I met them all today but their good people." He said. She nodded shyly, not facing him. She was too embarrassed, being guided to another table by a cute guy.

A minute later, Drake finally arrived at his table. All of his friends looked at him with proud smiles. Yang however was wiggling her eyebrows.

"So Drake, you saved the damsel, you gonna get a kiss?" She asked. Velvet blushed and looked down, her hair covering her face.

"It isn't like that Yang." He said. He guided Velvet to an empty seat next to Audrey.

"Its nice to have you with us Velvet. Why aren't you with your team though?" Ruby asked.

"Coco, my leader is in class right now. The other two members don't want to have a relationship with me, they only see me as a good mage and an asset to their team. Coco is the only one who defends me from people like Cardin. Up until now."

"Well don't fret Velvet. Hehe." Yang said, everyone rolled their eyes and groaned at her bad pun. "You can hang with us whenever you want. I'm Yang, this is Blake, Ice Princess Weiss and my sister, our proud leader, Ruby."

They all waved. Weiss glared at Yang briefly before smiling at the Rabbit Faunus.

"Its a pleasure Velvet."

"Hi, I'm Jaune, this is my partner Pyrrha, Nora and her Partner Ren."

"And I'm Audrey, Drake's partner."

"Its nice to meet you all, and thanks for letting me join you." she said with a smile. The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone stood.

"Velvet, what class do you have now?" Drake asked.

"Dust Chem. Its in the other half of the school." She said.

"I can take her. I have Cooking this period." Ren said.

"Really, you don't have too."

"I know. But I'm honestly sick of how people treat the Fauna in this school. I don't mind. Nora and I share the same class anyway."

"Were baking Cookies." Nora said with a smile.  
>"I'm so lucky I have that class first Period." Ruby said.<p>

They bid each other goodbye and headed towards the Amphitheater, where the Dueling Class took place. They entered the large arena like building and took their seats. Professor Goodwitch smiled at her students, especially the new ones.

"Welcome all to Dueling Class. And Welcome to our new students. I assume you have been informed in what happens during this period correct?" She asked, direction her question to Drake and Audrey.

"Yes ma'am. This class is to teach us the practical and everyday uses of our Aura's and Semblances as well as to teach us techniques for the battlefield." Drake said.

"What he said." Audrey replied.

"Miss McGarden, I want you to read the overview of all of your classes so you understand the purpose of them. I will let it slide this time since its not even your first day of class but please in the future, do follow your leader's actions."

"Wait, he's our team leader? Now way I wanted to be leader."

"Audrey is now the time for his?" Drake asked.

"But you're always the leader."

"We'll settle this later. Professor, Proceed with class while I handle my partner." He said. Goodwitch nodded and begun her lesson on Aura Sensing. After a severe scolding from her partner, Audrey finally settled down, finding her tail more entertaining.

"Now for you to see other Aura's, you must have full control of your own. Its as simple as closing your eyes. With this technique you wont even need to have your eyes open to see your enemies. Now we move on to today's duels. First we will have Pyrrha Nikos and..how about one of our new students, Audrey?"

"Sure Miss Goodwitch. I'm ready for a good fight." She said. She stood up and headed down to the arena.

"Give me a minute to get ready, then I'll join you." Pyrrha said. The wolf faunus nodded. She decided to check her weapon. She pulled the folded lance off her back and flicked her wrist, extending it. The blades popped outward she spun it around a few times then shifted into its Sniper mode.

"Wow, thats a nice weapon." Ruby said, admiring the lance.

"Thats Death Slicer. She built that thing on her own with my father's help. He was the only survivor of the White Fang attack in our village. He became a Successful Gun Smith. That lance is her pride and joy, as well as her Desert Eagle Sally and her Black Star Type 54 named Solid Snake. They both turn into small three inch Daggers. You've already seen my Gauntlets which I dubbed the Wolverine and my Katana which I named the Sapphire Dragon." He said.

"And your Black Star Type 54." Blake said.

"Yes, the Sapphire Queen."  
>"So, do you have anything called the Sapphire King?" Yang asked.<p>

"Not yet." He said.

"Do you plan to?" Blake asked.

"Perhaps."

Pyrrha finally entered the area, wearing her battle armor. She had her shield and her Spear Rifle. She smiled at Audrey and got into her battle stance.

"Alright. As stated before, Live Ammo will not be aloud, each fighter will fight until their aura is in the red in which case I will call the match. Are the fighter's ready?" Goodwitch asked.

They both nodded.

"Then let the battle begin."

Pyrrha took the initiative in the fight and ran at Audrey who stayed still. She swung Milo in a downward arc but gasped when it passed right through her body. The tip of her spear sparked a bit. Audrey grinned and brought the bottom of her lance up and slammed it into Pyrrha's abdomen. Her armor took the hit. Her aura dropped to Ninety Percent. She spun it around and brought the blade down only for it to strike her shield.

"Hey, you're pretty good." Audrey said with a smile.

"So are you." Pyrrha said.

Audrey turned her body into electricity and passed right through Pyrrha and reformed behind Pyrrha, swinging he lance down ward only for it to pass mere inches from Pyrrha's head. Audrey looked at her in confusion before she barreled her shield into her chest. She fell back onto the floor.

"Polarity huh? Thats neat." Audrey said before sinking into the ground. She reappeared behind Pyrrha, swinging her lance in a wide arc, making the spartan scream in pain.

"Damn, that speed tho." Jaune said.

"She's got you beat there sis." Yang said, making Ruby huff.

"Well this was fun, truly. But I think I have to end this." Audrey said, confusing Pyrrha. The wolf faunus pressed the center button of her lance and pulled it apart, turning them into nun-chucks. She started to swing both bladed nun-chucks at a rapid speed. Pyrrha was somehow able to parry every blow at the cost of some of her Aura. The Spartan swing her Spear down but it was caught by Audrey's chain. She pulled it hard, disarming her. She placed her nun-chucks together in their lance form and spun it over head before bringing it down, only for it to clash with Akuo.

"I thought you were gonna end it?" Pyrrha asked.

"How cute." Audrey said before throwing an electrical punch to the girl's face Pyrrha stumbled back. Audrey swung her Lance in a horizontal arc, knocking Pyrrha's shield off her arm. She was about to swing again when she heard a whistle. Her lance blade stopped mere inches from the Spartan's neck.

"Pyrrha's Aura has reached the red zone. The winner is Audrey."

A lot of people were stunned. Almost no one was able to beat Pyrrha in a battle yet here was a girl who did, a new student no less. Audrey smiled and shifted Death Slicer into its travel mode and sheathed it to her back. She Picked up Milo and Akuo and handed them to their owner.

"Nice job. I'm surprised you were able to parry all of my attacks."

"I wasn't expecting you to punch me." Pyrrha said. Audrey checked her face just in case. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Good, I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"My aura took most of the hit. I need to train harder to beat you. Wanna train together later today?"

"Sure Pyrrha. I'd love to train with you. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two."

"There you have it ladies and gentleman, true sportsman ship. You should never let the battle dictate your friendship. You should all be more like Pyrrha and Audrey and I know some who treat battles and duels like its the end of the world. Regardless you two did a marvelous job. Lets move on to the next duel. How about you Drake? Care to show us what makes the Sapphire Dragon the thing of nightmares?" Professor Goodwitch asked. He nodded.

"So long as I get to pick my opponent."

"Of course." She said. Drake nodded and made his way to the arena. He looked around at the people present. He noticed Cardin had a smug look on his face. Her kept looking around, not wanting to fight him yet. His eyes fell on the Heiress who was still Glaring at him about her doll. He smirked.

"My opponent shall be Weiss Schnee."

"Very well. Miss Schnee, you have a minute to get ready."

The white haired girl nodded and headed to the locker room. Drake pulled out his scroll and started playing Pokemon Light Platinum, one of the best hacks he had ever played.

"Um..Mr. Redfox, are you playing..Pokemon?"

"Yes, I am." He said looking at his teacher.

"Ha, the Sapphire Dragon Plays Pokemon? What a pansy." Cardin said. Drake smirked.

"Its way better than being a douche bag like you." he replied.

"What was that?"

"You heard me Chad, your a douche bag."

"Mr. Redfox, I would refrain from using fowl language. Mr. Winchester don't antagonize him." Professor Goodwitch said. Drake burst into laughter right after she was done scolding him and returned to his game.

The only sound that was in the room was the constant chatter from the people on the room. Weiss finally entered the room in her battle skirt. She was loading Myrtenaster with dust crystals.

"Alright. Weiss Schnee is ready. Drake Redfox are you ready?"

"Let me catch this Latios first."

"Mr. Redfox, I believe this Latios as you called it, can wait until after class." Goodwitch said.

"Fine. I'll just paralyze it. There. Alright I'm ready." He said pocketing his scroll. He pulled out his Nue and flicked it open. The boomerang gleamed in the light.

"Okay. Once again no live ammo will be used and the match will be called when either's Aura reaches the red zone. Begin."

Weiss decided to start things off by launching an ice blast at Drake. He held Nue in front of him and the concentrated energy hit it. The boomerang begun to glow and all of the energy begun being absorbed into the blade, turning it from Chrome to a bright Ice Blue.

"What in the?" Weiss begun before Drake threw the boomerang. He used his Gravity Semblance to direct its course, avoiding Weiss's feeble attempt at countering and slamming the blade into her dress, freezing it a bit. He ran forward and caught the boomerang, spinning around before throwing it at her again full force. Weiss quickly brought up a Black Glyph which made Nue bounce off in another direction. She used a Yellow Glyph to rapidly get rid of the ice around her.

Drake ran towards his Nue and grabbed it mid air before shifting Gravity around himself making him come to a complete stop. He sheathed Nue and flicked his wrists, activating his Wolverine claws. He made sure what was in them was training ammo before flying at a fast speed towards the heiress who braced herself. Myrtenaster was glowing a bright red.

"Wow, Drake can fly?" Ruby asked.

"Theoretically yes but he's just shifting Gravity around him. Nothing more." Audrey said.

Drake stopped a foot away from Weiss and swung his left arm. His Claws connected with Myrtenaster, causing a small stream of sparks to rain out. If it wasn't for his Gravity, he would have been sent flying. Drake brought his right arm down and started shooting his sniper bullets at her. She was hit with three before she swept him off his feet and used her Air Step to gain some distance.

"Hey, you've gotten good." Drake said.

"So have you." she said. Her Myrtenaster begun to glow before multiple fireballs flew out of the tip. "But not good enough." she cried.

Drake quickly put a barrier in front of him which absorbed all of the explosions. He used the smoke as cover and drew his sword he burst out of it and used his Gravity Step to meet Weiss in the air. Both swords clashed. Drake put more force into his sword, hopping to disarm her but instead she used a Red Glyph to send him flying back. Drake landed in the ground firmly on his feet thanks to his semblance. Weiss charged another ice blast and sent it at him. He held his Katana out ward absorbing the ice blast much to her surprise. He jumped up and swung Sapphire Dragon in a vertical arc, sending the Ice straight back at her. She made a White Glyph which absorbed the ice. He rose his hand and made a force field around her Glyph and shattered it, letting her fall to the ground. Her Aura fell to just below half while his was still green.

"Damn, he's kicking her ass." Yang said.

"Come on Weiss. You keep complaining about people not being your level, kick his ass." Ruby shouted.

"Come on Weiss, show your mentor what you've got."

Weiss smirked and stood up, getting into her fencing stance.

"Please, the only thing you mentored me in was sword wielding. I learned everything else by myself."

"Not true. You had a fencing instructor. I still think the Katana would be better for you."

"And I think the Rapier is perfect for me so I don't need you to tell me otherwise you doll killing brute."

"Crabby Snob." Drake said.

In a half a second, Weiss had appeared in front of him. He barely had time to parry her attack.

"Take it back. I'm not a snob." She yelled, swinging again full force. They were now in a headed blade lock, throwing hits and parrying blows, sparks rained from each hit. Myrtenaster was glowing red while Sapphire Dragon was glowing a bright Sapphire.

"Wait, why is his sword glowing?" Jaune asked.

"He can channel his Gravity into it, making it so he's able to repel attacks, just like Weiss can with her Myrtenaster." Audrey said.

Drake swung his sword again, clashing with Weiss's. He could see the fury in her eyes. He quickly put his foot behind hers and shoved her back, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground. He stepped on her wielding hand and knocked her sword away from her before placing his blade by her neck.

"I win." he said.

"You." Weiss said.

"Actually, her aura is still in the yellow." Yang said. Drake rolled his eyes and tapped Weiss's side with his sword a few times until her Aura dropped to the red.

"Happy?" He asked. The blonde nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Winner, Drake Redfox. An admirable fight but please, do keep personal problems out of class." Professor Goodwitch said.

Drake sheathed his Sword and helped Weiss up. Once she was up, she pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just used your emotions against you. They were your biggest weakness." He said. That earned him a slap in the face. He chuckled. "Is that all you got."

Weiss huffed and threw her arms in the air. She picked up her sword and sheathed it.

"You are the most annoying thing I have ever met."

"Aw, I'm so flattered Princess." He said.

"Hey Redfox. Fight me." Cardin suddenly said. Drake looked up at him and smirked.

"No, can't you see I'm busy here?" Drake replied.

"But I want to fight you." he said.

"Then we'll fight some other time. I could really give two shits about your wants and needs. Come on Princess, we hurt each other bad and we have some cuts to take care of. I'll walk you to the infirmary." He said. Weiss scowled at him.

"I will walk myself to the infirmary. You may accompany me if you want."

"See, this is why I say your a crabby snob."

"And your a chauvinist pig."

"I don't see you as a sex tool darling, read a dictionary before you use an insult." he said. Their voices faded from the Amphitheater as they stepped out the doors.

"Well, their an interesting pair. Lets have the next battlers. Ah, how about Miss Belladonna versus Cardin since you seem eager to fight."

The young Cardinal leader paled when Blake sent a happy smirk his way.


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY

The Sapphire Dragon

New Student Arc

Chapter 4

Stuff

**A/N: Hello once again my peeps. here i bring you chapter four of my story. ignore the title since its a work in progress. **

**Now comes the usual Disclaimers: RWBY and Fairy Tail dont belong to me, they belong to Monty Oum and Hiro Machima respectively. yada yada yada, now please remember to Review at the end, please i would like to know what you guys think and if there are mistakes for me to correct. it only takes a few seconds. no Flames. now enjoy chapter four..ALL OF IT.**

It had grown quiet between Drake and Weiss. After the chauvinist pig comment, he had received another slap and if it wasn't for his Gravity, he would have some sore jewels. The Snow was coming down hard now and Classes had been canceled for the remainder of the day and for Friday. By the way Weiss was walking, he could tell he might have hurt her leg. He sighed, knowing what was right and decided to apologize.

"Listen Weiss, I'm sorry about what happened in the arena. I shouldn't have used your emotions like that against you. If I hurt you, really I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't care." She said.

"Goddamn it. Will you let me fucking apologize for once?" He yelled. She stopped and looked at him.

"I don't care that you used them in battle. I'm mad at your for my doll." she said.

"Really? I apologized for that so long ago. You know it wasn't my intention. Can't you just let it go?" He asked.

"No I can't. That was the last thing I had from my mother before she died and you sent it to space. On top of that you pull it back only for it to get burned up in the atmosphere. You have no idea how much that doll meant to me." She said, on verge of tears. He nodded and looked down, ears drooping.

"Fine. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I promise I'll make it up to you some how." He said walking into the infirmary. Weiss wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and sighed.

"Damn it. Weiss your such an idiot." she muttered to herself before entering the infirmary. One of the nurses was cleaning some of the cuts Drake had gained while the other ones slowly healed with his Glittering Blue Gold Aura.

"You'll be just fine Mr. Redfox. Just wait for your Aura to be restored and you'll be good as new. I'll take you in here Miss Schnee." the nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." he said.

"Anytime." the nurse replied. He got out of his chair and left the room heading to his dorm. The Snow was yet to be cleared so his footprints served to mark his direction. He pulled his cloak tighter to his body.  
>"The cold never bothered me anyway." He muttered to himself. He grabbed some of the snow off the floor and made a snow ball out of it. He turned around and threw it as hard as he could nailing the person who was behind him who just happened to be Weiss. She looked at him angrily.<p>

"Gah, here I was ready to apologize to you and you just throw a snowball at me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw it at you. I didn't even notice you behind me. I was more focused on something-" he was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the face. Weiss chuckled.

"Serves you right." She said.

"Don't get into something you wont be able to finish Weiss." Drake said.

"I'm not, you drew first blood not me." She said.

"Oh, so you quote movies now?"

"Don't make me throw another snowball at you Fox."

he chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm done." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"But seriously. I am Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about something that was an accident, an accident which happened years ago. Lets just forget it and start over with a clean slate." She said.

"I'd like that. Lets hurry inside before we get sick." He said. She nodded and they headed back to their dorms, the courtyard was starting to fill with students as the final bell had rung a minute before. Drake shook the snow off himself as soon as he entered the building.

"Really?"

"What? I can't let my Sapphire coat get ruined. Its a part of me." He said. She rolled her eyes and they headed up stairs to the seventh floor where their dorms wore. She nearly slipped down the stairs but thanks to Drake's quick reaction time, he was able to catch her arm. They both laughed it off and continued their climb until they finally made it to their floor.

"So, where's your dorm?" Weiss asked.

"Next to yours." he said.

"You better keep it down. You know not everyone loves your music."

"Come on Weiss. You know you like my music and besides, I had to sell my Guitar. Me and Audrey went through some hard times and needed the money." he said sadly.

"But you loved that thing. Wasn't it a Cherry Red Fender Stratocaster?"

"1964 Edition. But you know, making sure Audrey is clothed and fed is much better than some guitar." He said. He reached his dorm and unlocked the door with his scroll. "Would you like to come in? We can catch up a bit." he said. She nodded and stepped into his dorm. The first thing she noticed was all of his and Audrey's things all neatly in their place. He had a few Pokemon Posters and a Hatsune Miku Poster which had all of the Vocaloids on it. All of their signatures were on there, Miku's being the biggest.

"So, are they on tour?" Weiss asked.  
>"I think. I haven't spoken to them in a while. You know how they get between School and their concerts. I think Luka just finished her Master's Degree."<p>

"I still have no idea how you met."

"It was Miku who found me. I was just playing my Guitar and she appeared right next to me. I didn't even know who she was until everyone started flipping shit over her and she pushed me into her limo. That was an interesting day." he said with a smile. "You want anything? Coffee, tea? We got a fully stocked kitchen." He said.

"Tea is fine."

"You got it. So, how are classes going?" he asked.

"As always, I'm at the top of the class." She replied.

"Of course. How about the rest of your team? How did you meet?" He asked.

"Ugh..don't even get me started on that." She said.

The pair spent the next half hour, talking about how she met her teammates and about missions he had done for her father. Audrey entered the room just as they had ended their story. She walked over to her bed and fell right on it.

"I'm irked." She said.

"Why are you irked?" He asked.

"I tripped and fell on my ass. Good thing it was inside or these pants would be fucked right now." She said, taking her coat off and hanging it by the hooks on the door next to Drake's.

"Thats what happens when you wear heeled boots."

"There Wedges dumbass." she said. He scowled and flipped her off.

"You two argue like a married couple." Weiss said finishing her tea.

"You two are a married couple. That little lovers spat in the battlefield. Priceless. I got it on video and its on Dusttube." She said.

"Goddamn you Audrey." Drake spat.

"So, what now? We got a three day weekend it seems." the wolf said, running her hands through her hair.

"Well, I need to talk to Blake about er..something." Drake said.

"And that something would be?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing important." He said standing up and putting on his coat, it was a good thing he didn't take off his chest plate. "Where does she usually go at this time?" He asked.

"Usually the library. Luckily for you, there's a hallway that connects to the library from the Dorms. Just follow the map on your scroll." Weiss said. He nodded and waved at them before leaving. Once the door closed, Weiss looked at Audrey.

"How do you get your hair to be so Fluffy?"

"Well." the wolf begun.

Once outside the dorm. Drake pulled out his scroll and dialed Blake's number. It was better the going to the library and finding out that she wasn't there. The Video screen filled with static before Blake's face appeared on screen. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Whats up?"

"I need to talk to you. You in the library?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll wait for you by the windows. See ya in a few."

"See ya." He said before handing up. He quickly brought up his map and followed the path to the library. He had to avoid several people in the hall, most of which got out of his way out of fear that he would do something. Looks like his little act in the Cafeteria earlier was getting around. It wouldn't be long until he was called into Ozpin's office. He was gonna go there right after speaking to Blake anyway, better get it out of the way while he could. He entered the library a few minutes later. The Librarian looked at him briefly before returning to her work. He looked around, spotting Blake by the windows where she said she would be, she had a stack of books by her side. She looked so peaceful that he was almost sorry he had to disturb her. He quietly sat by her, hoping not to bother her. She looked at him anyway, smiling.

"I saw you come in. why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"Sorry. You just seemed so peaceful."

"It doesn't matter. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, since we don't have classes tomorrow. How about we go on that dinner...uh.."

"Date?" She asked with her brow raised, a amused smile on her lips.

"I was trying to avoid that word." He said. She tilted her head and pouted.

"Are you saying you don't want to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"No no. I mean yes. I wouldn't mind going on a date with you. Its just..I..well its just to repay you for the..you know. Its not an actual date date."

"No matter what you call it Drake, Its a date, besides..I wouldn't mind going on a date with a handsome guy like you."

He blushed and looked away. His face getting really hot.

"So, what was that argument about? With Weiss?"

"Oh that. It was something that happened when we were young. About her doll? It was the last thing from her mother and I sent it into space."

"Hmm, I would be pissed off about that too." She said.

"She forgave me so its all good. Actually, you wouldn't happen to know where I could by a Porcelain doll anywhere in Vale? I think I'll give it to her for Christmas." He said. She shook her head. "Damn shame."

"Maybe you can go on Dustnet and look it up." She suggested.

"I'll do that. So yeah, what time should I pick you up?"

"Six is fine. The last shuttle from Vale to Beacon leaves at Ten." She said.

"Alright and If anything, I can drive us there. I can ask Audrey for her bike keys." He said.

"Hmm, never been on a bike before. That sounds more fun than a boring shuttle." She said.

"Alright then, bike it is. Wear a coat though, its bound to be cold as fuck. Anyway, watcha reading?"

"A book."

"What kind of book?"

She looked around to see if no one was around. She looked back at him with a slight blush.

"Promise you wont tell anyone and I'll show you." She said. He nodded and rose his pinky up.

"This is the most sacred of all promises. I shall never break it."

"You're such an ass you know that?" She said with a giggle before hooking her pinky with his.

"Sorry, My mom always said I was her little comedian. I try to make people laugh, keeps my mind off the bad things. But anyway, you're book?"

"Well...its a Mature Romance Novel. Lots of people however see it as Smut."

"Is it Ninja's of Love?" He asked.

"How did you?"

"My Partner takes it upon herself to load her bookshelves with that kind of literature. I was bored one day, saw it and read it. At first I had the urge to vomit but after I reached chapter three, I had to see if Yuki got her man. Chapter Seven was...erotic." he said with a hint of a blush.

"Very descriptive right?" She asked.

"Too descriptive if you ask me. But it was a good book and it had a good plot. Personally, I'm hoping for a sequel and if not, I'll write it myself." He said.

"I would honestly like to read that." Blake said with a smile.

A sudden gust of wind outside startled them, making Blake yelp and hiss in surprise. Drake broke into laughter and she slapped him.

"Its not funny." She said.

"Yes it is. I didn't know you hissed."

"Yeah. Only when I'm startled or I'm mad or someone touches my fish."

"Hmm, so if you hiss, does that mean you purr too?"

"No. I don't purr."

"Really?" He asked raising his brow. His gloved hand moved up to her bow and she caught it.

"Don't. I mean it." She said.

"Whats wrong Blake? Afraid to purr for your friend?" He asked. He reached for her bow with his other hand which she also caught. They both locked eyes in a stalemate. "This is interesting."

"What?" She asked.

His hands begun to glow a bit as he activated his Semblance. The Gravity pressure increased pinning Blake to the ground. She tried her hardest to move but found that she couldn't.

"Drake. I swear to god when I get out of this I will kill you."

"Shout all you want but I put a noise canceling field around us. No one will hear us." He said. He reached for her bow and started rubbing her cat ears.

"Drake. Please I'll do anything."

"Sorry Blake. I really want to see this." He said. She groaned a bit before closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having her ears scratched. She grit her teeth trying not to purr but finally fell to his clutches.

"Damn you."

"Oh my god. Your so adorable. I can't believe you purr." He said. Blake then disappeared, startling him for a second before realizing she had used her Shadow Semblance. He turned around only to be pinned by her. His field went down, so whoever was in the library could hear them.

"Lets see if you have a tick." she said.

"Blake, I swear to Christ, I'm not even a dog." He said.

"Foxes are canines and dogs are canines which means you have a tick. Lets try it out shall we?"

"No." he said loudly sweeping her off him and pinning her to the floor again. They both started laughing but stopped after they locked eyes. Drake looked into her amber colored eyes and just couldn't look away. Blake felt the same, she had never seen eyes as blue as his. He started leaning down, his face mere inches from hers.

"Ahem, students this is a library, if you wish to do..._That_, then please do it somewhere else." the librarian said. Drake looked down at his compromising position, he also noticed Yang behind the woman, snapping pictures like crazy. He quickly got off the Cat Faunus and stood up.

"I'm gonna go. I need to see..Goodwitch, no Professor Ozpin, yeah him. Uh, bye." He said. He broke into a sprint and left the library. Blake stood up herself and brushed her clothes off.

"Well Blake, that was very interesting." Yang said.

"Shut up Yang. I swear if you tell anyone about this I will shave your head in your sleep."

"Tell no one, got it." Yang said.

Blake grit her teeth. She was so close to having her first kiss and of course, Yang and the librarian had to ruin it. She gathered her books and left in a huff. Hoping to forget the conflicting emotions she was feeling.

Drake managed to run all the way to Beacon Spire. He leaned back on the wall, catching his breath. He was panting hard, hands on his knees.

"Man...what the...hell was...that?" he asked himself. He had been seconds away from kissing Blake, a girl he saw as an enemy hours before, let alone having met her that same day. He shook his head and slapped himself. "I can't like her. I don't like her. Do I? No, I don't, I can't. I don't know her." he muttered as he climbed the stairs that lead up to Ozpin's office. Once there he knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." he said. Drake entered the room, walking straight to his desk. Ozpin was standing by the windows, staring at the falling snow and drinking some coffee. _"Does this man ever let go of that mug?" _Drake thought

"Ah, Mr. Redfox. I trust your day has gone well. Professor Goodwitch told me about your battle with Miss Schnee and I have to admit, it was very interesting to watch." He said. He turned around and walked back to this desk. "So, what brings you here?"

"Um..I'm here because I was bound to be here sooner or later. I'm sure you've heard what happened by now."

"I haven't, do explain yourself though, I believe it will be..enlightening." he said taking a seat. Drake chuckled nervously.

"I may or may not have..pinned Cardin Winchester to a table and held a sword to his throat, threatening his life while defending a faunus."

"Interesting. And you felt like you would be in trouble for this?"

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure holding a person with a sword to their neck is a bad thing." Drake said.

"Well, no doubt it is wrong to do that to your fellow students. But I have received a lot of complaints about Mr. Winchester's behavior. You knocking some sense into him will be the best thing you have done. Although, the sword part took it a little to far. Nonetheless you are not in trouble Mr. Redfox, so long as the next time this happens its in the arena so you can actually fight him." He said.

"Alright. Not the reaction I was expecting but..it works." He said.

"If thats all, you may take your leave."

Drake nodded and stood up heading to the door. Once there he stopped .

"How do you know if you like a girl?"

"Hmm, Interesting Question, however Mr. Redfox I don't think I can answer that. I think you must figure that out on your own. I'm sure Miss Schnee will reciprocate your feelings."

He nodded then looked back at Ozpin.

"I was talking about Blake not Weiss."

"Ah, my mistake. I assumed you were talking about Miss Schnee, since you two looked like a married couple in battle. Have an nice afternoon Mr. Redfox."

"You too Professor." He said before exiting the office. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and smirked.

"The boy needs to open his eyes and see whats in front of him. Isn't that right Miss Goodwitch?"

Said Professor walked out of the shadows and nodded.

"Yes Professor."

"Keep an eye on them, I know I shouldn't be involved in their lives but this does make for good entertainment."

"As you wish."

xxx

Drake had a lot of things to think about. He had just met Blake and had to admit, she was pretty cute and fun to mess with, but he didn't know her that well, all he knew was what his files said, abandoned at a young age and entered the White Fang at the age of seven. The Million dollar question was, does he like her? And if he did, what then.

"Man, what a mess." he said with a frown. He looked up at the sky. The courtyard had been cleared but it was set to snow all night. It was getting dark now and he was on his way back to his dorm.

"Do I like her? Or was it all lust? It has been a while. What should I do Bella? Should I go for it?" he said looking up at the sky again. He wasn't looking where he was going. He tripped over a snow bank and laded face first in the snow. He coughed a bit and smirked.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said as he shook the snow off his body. He sighed and entered his dorm building. _"I gotta tell Blake that I don't like her that way. Even though she's extremely attractive. But I wonder what Ozpin meant when he mentioned Weiss." _he thought as he climbed the stairs, absentmindedly reaching his floor. He turned the corner and slammed into someone, both falling to the ground.

"Ugh..I hit a truck." He muttered as he tried standing. He felt something soft and squishy in his hand. When he looked up, he noticed he was cupping a breast, not just any breast, Weiss's breast and she wasn't happy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled.

"Ahh, Weiss. I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault." He said rapidly standing. He helped her up only for her to kick him in balls. He cried in pain before dropping to his knees.

"Serves you right you fucking pig." she yelled as she brushed by him. He dropped to his side, several doors opened and people poked their heads out, one being Jaune and the other being Ruby, Yang and Audrey.

"Oh ho, my Gnards." Drake cried out in a high pitched voice. Audrey ran to him and quickly knelt before him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Weiss kicked my winky." He replied.

"Ooh, thats not fun." Yang said with a chuckle.

"I'll get some ice." Jaune said.

"Come on, lets get him to the dorm." Audrey said, lifting up her partner with Yang's help. Both girls managed to get him to his bed. Jaune gave him the ice pack which he quickly put in his pants. He sighed in relief.

"So, why did Weiss kick your jewels?" Yang asked.

"I was coming up here, I was lost in thought, dealing with some personal things and then I slammed into her by accident. When I was getting up, I accidentally grabbed her boob."

"Ah, that explains it. No one has grabbed the chest of Weiss Schnee and lived to tell the tale." Yang said.

"So, how did it feel?" Jaune asked curiously.

"What?"

"Her boob. How did it feel?"

"Oh..firm, bit squishy."

"Cool." the blond said.

"Ugh..men." Audrey said.

"What, it was an accident. At least I'll be able to have babies." He said.

"Don't you mean pups?" Yang asked. Ruby sighed.

"So, you wanna tell us what you and Blake were doing in the library?" Ruby asked.

"Oh..that. It means nothing. I realized I wasn't attracted to her like that. It was a heat of the moment thing. I was trying to make her purr so I rubbed her ears, one thing led to another." He replied.

"So you have no interest in the kitten?" Yang asked.

"No, actually do you know where she went? I have to make sure she knows this."

"No, she left her books in our dorm and we haven't seen her since." Ruby said.

"Damn. Well, I'm gonna lay here, let the pain subside before doing anything else." he said laying back in his bed.

"I'm gonna go find Weiss. She had no right doing that." Audrey said, leaving the room, Yang and Ruby followed suit, having homework to do. Jaune stayed behind.

"So..is Audrey seeing anyone?"

"Don't even bother bro, she'll most likely beat the hell out of you for even asking." Drake said.

"Okay. Its just..she's extremely attractive and Weiss is being cold and the dance is coming up."

"Whoa..there's a dance coming up?" the fox asked sitting up a bit, his pain subsiding.

"Yeah, the Winter Formal, its on Saturday. Its mandatory for all students to go. I was just thinking...you know. Maybe I'll ask Weiss instead, its better to get rejected and insulted than beaten to death. See ya later man, hope your uh..yeah." He said before closing the door. Drake sighed.

"Great, something more to worry about. Short notice on a dance I didn't know about. At least its Thursday. I'm not renting a tux." he said turning over and wincing before settling in to bed. Screw getting undressed.


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY

The Sapphire Dragon

New Student Arc

Chapter 5

Dragons and

the Dances

**A/N: Hello once again. I give you chapter five. This Chapter gives us a bit more of Drake's Origins as well as where he learns his Magic which is introduced in this chapter. it also explains how he got his signature sword. I would like to thank those who actually read this. you guys are awesome and some reviews would be nice but not necessary but much appreciated. as always, Fairy Tail and RWBY belong to Hiro Machima and Monty Oum respectively, the only thing i own are my OC's and nothing more. I hope you enjoy this. **

After getting his balls smashed by Weiss the night before, Drake decided to go to bed early. It was around Eight when he woke up. He noticed Audrey was still asleep so he headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was dressed in his identical coat which was clean, he moved to the kitchen to work on breakfast. He decided to fry up some eggs and bacon with toast and coffee, he could have gone deeper into it but he didn't want to waste his time. Soon enough, he heard the tell tell signs of his partner waking up.

"Bacon." She screamed, running into the kitchen, she was panting hard, tail wagging, eying the bacon he was frying.

"Yes, Bacon. Now be a good little wolf and take a shower and I'll put a few extra pieces on your plate." he said. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You are the best." She said before gathering her things and entering the bathroom. He rolled his eyes. She always did that to him every time he made bacon. She would always hug him, making sure her boobs did the talking. Then she would kiss his cheek and run into the bathroom. She had been doing that since she was thirteen so he was used to it. Soon enough, she came out, fully dressed with her long gray black hair in a towel. As promised he gave her a plate with extra bacon and coffee.

"Hope you like it."

"I always have and always will, you know I'm a garbage cook." She said.

"No your not. Your a great cook. Sometimes you let yourself go on the spices but other than that its good."

"But I'm not as good as you. You can cook and bake and all I do is burn things." she admitted. He rolled his eyes and put his two remaining Bacon strips on her plate, making her smile.

"Listen, you are not a garbage cook, get that idea out of your head. I've taught you a lot of things already and you have become the best cook I know, so don't judge yourself to harshly, even the best cook burns his eggs." He said with a smile before duping his empty plate in the sink. He finished his coffee and proceeded to wash the dishes.

"Thanks Drake. You always know how to cheer me up." She said with a smile. He nodded and washed the last of the dishes.

"So, did you hear about the Winter Formal? Its supposedly on Saturday." he said.

"Seriously? And no one told us."

"Jaune told me last night, as I was icing my Gnards."

"Hehe, oh yeah..Weiss wanted to talk to you about that."

"No no no no no, after yesterday, I think I'm gonna avoid her for a bit. Besides I got things to do all day and I have something to do with Blake tonight."

"Ooh, got yourself a date?" Audrey asked.

"No. You see, when I pulled her away yesterday, I was actually interrogating her. I sorta..pinned her to the wall."

"What? Why?" She yelled.

"She was the Black Shadow. I had to make sure she wasn't..you know evil or something. I almost shot her. I decided to repay her by taking her out to that sea food place in East Vale." He said.

"Sea food place huh? Perfect place to take your cat faunus girlfriend on a date." She said with a smile as she pulled the towel off her head, letting her hair down.

"Audrey, its not like that. Don't make me shave your tail." He said brushing past her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her hair brush and begun her meticulous routine of making her hair, how her partner called it Fluffeh.

"So, are you gonna get spiffy for the dance?" Audrey asked.

"No, why bother?" He asked.

"But, you have to. I suspect something like this is mandatory. You have to go in your best."

"My best is my current outfit. I'm going as this. Besides I ain't wasting my time on that. I'm just gonna find myself a little corner and stay there for the night." He said. He grabbed his scroll and headed to the door. He opened the door and saw Blake, propped and ready to knock. He looked at her weird before she withdrew her hand and cleared her throat.

"I came here to sort out what happened in the library yesterday." She said.

"What happened in the library yesterday?" Audrey asked.

"Unimportant." Drake said shutting the door. He looked at Blake who was wearing fluffy white coat, no doubt borrowed from Weiss. Everything else was the usual black color though instead of her usual stockings she was wearing some thick black pants and her cuffed heeled boots. She looked really adorable, especially with her amber eyes scanning the hall for intruders.

"Um..seriously, what happened in the library, I wanted to apologize."

"What for? I'm the one who pinned you down on the ground and almost...you know."

"Yeah but...I don't know. I feel weird like..I wanted to kiss you."

"I did too. I'm having a hard time with this, seeing we just met but I think I may have fallen for you. Its just...you remind me of Bella a lot. You have the same eyes and the same ears, only her hair was brown and not black. You're beautiful, thats what I'm trying to say." he said looking away from her. Blake blushed and looked at her boots, letting her hair cover her face. She had never been called that before.

"You think I'm..beautiful?"

"Yes, I do. I know this may sound weird especially coming from some one you just met but-mmph." He was cut off by Blake crashing her lips onto his. His eyes widened in shock but slowly closed as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They finally pulled apart to take a breath. "Wow."

"Yeah." She whispered. She pulled him into a hug. "That was my first kiss." she whispered.

"It was? Pretty damn good for a first timer."

"So, are we?"

"Whatever you want kitten. We do have that date tonight that I guess counts as our first one if thats what you want." he said.

"It is. I may not know you well but I'm not letting a handsome man like you fox his way into another girls heart. I have some homework so I'll see ya around." She said. He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll most likely be outside getting some air and settling my thoughts." he said.

"I'll be sure to look for you there then." She said before entering her dorm. He rolled his eyes and headed outside.

Once outside, he headed off to a quiet place. Having lived on the streets for a long time made him almost immune to the cold, add in the fact that he had been taught a deadly type of ice magic that made his body practically immune to the element and it made for a fun explanation to your friends. His magic was something he never talked about since it was mostly done in secrecy but he had become proficient in using it. He relied on it when his Aura ran out or when he wanted to have some fun in battle an pretended to _forget_ his weapons. He passed by the Cross Continental Communication Tower, admiring the structure. He noticed the huge fountain in front of it, even though it was frozen over, it was still a nice place to sit and think. He took a seat at the edge of it and face the tower.

"This thing is keeping all of us connected huh? Its a beacon, I wonder if thats what this School is named after?" He muttered to himself. He looked at the sky, seeing the sun for the first time in a few days though it was a little obscured by the clouds. He smiled a bit, feeling at peace.

"Hey Redfox."

And just like that, the peace was gone. He sighed and looked to his right.

"What do you want Winchester?" He asked. He noticed the rest of team Cardinal was with him, all of them had their weapons.

"I want to fight you. Seeing as there is no one around to stop us, it would be the perfect time." he said with a smug look on his face.

"I don't have my weapons on me, if you hadn't noticed." he said. Cardin grabbed Drake by his coat and knocked him into the fountain.

"I don't give a shit if you have them or not. I wanna fight so I'll get a fight."

Drake growled and stood up, getting off the fountain. He tried walking away but the rest of Team Cardinal didn't let him.

"You're not getting away. No one holds a sword to our leader and gets away with it. The Sapphire Dragon isn't anything with out his weapons." Russell said.

Drake cracked his neck and smiled.

"Let me show you why they call me the Sapphire Dragon." He said. He took a deep breath and planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Ice Dragon's Roar." He chanted. A violent stream of ice shards flew out of his mouth straight at Russell who dodge rolled out of the way. All of them looked at him stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Dove asked.

Drake got into a stance that none of them had ever seen. He put his left fist into his open right palm. Ice begun swirling around his hands.

"Ice Make Blizzard." He chanted. He flung his hands forward, sending a cold wind filled with snow at them.

"Don't just stand there, get him." Cardin yelled pulling out his Mace. He swung it hard only for it to meet Drake's ice covered Fist.

"Interesting. You seem to have a lot of power in your hits." he said. Drake knocked the teen back and got into his stance again. "Ice Make Floor." He chanted. The cobble stone got cover in a thick layer off ice, making the team of four slip and slide around. Drake however was moving around on a pair of ice skates.

"What the hell is this? He's playing around with us." Dove yelled, trying to shoot him with his Rifle.

"You're right. I am playing with you, oh and silly me, I don't have time to waste." Drake said suddenly stopping. An ice blue magic seal appeared under his feet and ice started swirling around his body.

"Hey man, its cool. No need to get hasty." Cardin said.

"Hasty? Thats a laugh. Your scared of what you don't know. So let me tell you what I am. I am the Ice Dragon Slayer, I was trained in deadly magic by the Ice Dragon herself. My senses are three times sharper than a humans and a faunus. My teeth are sharp and jagged, my eyes are slanted and my pupils retain their reptilian look. I am no normal faunus. The biggest mistake you made was messing with me. Ice Dragon Secret Art: Glittering Diamond Dust Storm." he chanted raising his hands up. All of the ice magic formed into a massive swirling orb above his head. Cardin and his team started to run but Drake simply brought his hands down and pulled them apart, sending the ice magic at them. It swirled around them, forming jagged pillars of ice around them, they screamed in pain as the ice made contact with their skin. When the spell ended, a large spiral of ice had encased Team Cardinal in a nice hollow cocoon. Drake smiled.

"Hey, get us out of here." Cardin yelled. Drake turned back and waved before walking off.

"Enjoy the weather Cardin. I feel a cold front coming in." He said breaking into laughter.

"What the hell was that?" a familiar voice cried. That was enough to stop his laughter. He looked to his right and saw Weiss standing there, Scroll in hand. She was dressed in her normal battle skirt but instead she wore fluffy stockings and a white fluffy coat. She had a white and blue sparkly scarf wrapped around her neck and her boots had those fluffy laces with the red puff balls on them. He was sure Blake would tear those apart the moment she saw them. He chuckled nervously.

"Um..that? It was..fear..induced rough housing." He replied.

"No, I mean the ice, the skating, the concentrated blizzard and that giant ice pillar cocoon thing. There is no way Aura alone could do that. Are you stealing dust? That must be it. Your a thief."

"Weiss I'm not a thief."

"Oh really, then explain this all to me." she said.

"Fine I will, but not here. Inside. We can go into the CCT cafe and talk there." He said gesturing to the tower. She nodded and followed him to the tower. Once inside, they rode the elevator to the cafe. After finding a quiet table, they sat down. The waitress came over.

"Hello and welcome, may I take your order?" She asked. Drake looked her over, she was a young girl, possibly a student, dressed in a white shirt, blue pants and brown apron. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Chrysanthemum tea with mint please." Drake said. Weiss looked at him weird before ordering.

"The same please, and a chocolate chip muffin."

"Right away." she said writing the order down. She took her leave, leaving the couple behind.

"So, what was that show that you put out there?" She asked.

"I've never told anyone this, other than Audrey who caught me and I made her promise. You know how I told everyone that my parents died in that attack on my village?"

"Yes. I remember that story."

"Well, that was only part true. I was adopted by them. My actual parents abandoned me when I was around five. I had to fend for myself from that moment on. It was hard, getting by, eating scraps. Being a Faunus didn't help and on top of that there were Grimm literally everywhere. One day, It was snowing, really hard, I was cold, wet, hungry, on the verge of death itself. I made it to a cave by some miracle of God. I managed to start a small fire with a flint I had but it didn't help worth a damn. It was at that point that I had decided to give up. I decided to put the fire out, lay down and wait for hypothermia to kick in. with luck, I would be asleep for when I died."

The waitress returned and set their order down on the table. He thanked her and she left. He took a sip of his tea and smiled a bit.

"I woke up to a large roaring fire. The Cave had been sealed shut with ice and I was covered in a fluffy blanket. I looked around, trying to find the person that found me and helped me out, but when I turned around, I didn't find a person, I didn't find a faunus either."

"What did you find?" She asked curiously.

"You wont believe me but..I found a Dragon."

"A Dragon. You found a Dragon?" She asked.

"See. You wouldn't believe me." He said sipping his tea.

"No..how do you expect me to react huh? You're telling me that you were in a cave with a mythical creature?"

"Yes. Its all true. I wouldn't lie to anyone. I found a legitimate Dragon in that cave. It was huge. It made me realize just how small I really was. At first I screamed in fear since I had never seen something so big before. It just looked at me curiously almost amused at my fear. When I realized it wasn't going to attack, I let curiosity take the better of me. I walked up to it and poked its tail. It reacted by poking me with one of its claws. I yelped in surprised and it laughed. I realized then that the Dragon I thought was a he, was a she."

He paused for a bit, realizing that Blake and Ruby had joined them.

"Um..when did you get here?"

"Around the part where you told Weiss about the Dragon." Blake said. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. He finished his tea and asked the waitress for another one as well as a dozen donuts with whatever the girls wanted, he had enough to pay after all.

"Anyway, the dragon laughed. She said, My my, aren't you a fraidy cat. I countered, saying I wasn't dumb cat and that I was a fox. She smiled and nodded, pushing a bunch of fruit at me which a practically dove at. She watched me eat for a bit before asking me if I had been abandoned by my parents to which I said yes. She looked down sadly before regaining her smile. She told me I could stay with her if I agreed to doing a favor. I obviously agreed, I mean, who wouldn't want to be the son of a dragon?"

"So what was the favor?" Ruby asked.

"The favor was..agree to be her student. I could stay with her and in return she would teach me a rare form of magic. Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" Weiss asked.

"I've heard of that actually, its recorded in history as being one of the rarest forms of magic there is. Especially in a world where magic is practically extinct, they say this type of magic, along with many others originate from another world all together." Blake said.

"Right. The Element I was taught in was Ice. Shayvanna, my Dragon Momma, hehe..taught me how to wield ice. It was weird at first. She told me that I had to regain my strength, so everyday, she would go out and bring me all kinds of things for me to eat and she made me start excising too. Even though I was five, I could do things other five year olds couldn't. Once I was in top shape, the change begun, first she would have to unlock my aura to see how much of it I had. I had a lot but by Remnant standards, it was very frail and fickle. Then the actual magic started. She told me to go outside in the cold. I stood there shivering for around five minutes. She asked me if I was ready and I told her I was."

"So what happened next?" Ruby asked. Weiss glared at her.

"Stop interrupting him." She scolded. The waitress returned with their donuts and Drake's refill which he quickly begun drinking.

"Anyway, Shayvanna gathered some magic into her mouth then breathed it at me. It was perhaps the coldest thing I ever experienced in life. It was as if you were rapidly freezing over while trying to stay nimble. She then told me to eat it which was simply to take a deep breath and suck all the magic into my mouth. I could feel it gathering in the center of my chest. I realized I was no longer cold in fact, it didn't even bother me anymore. She told me to stop when it was gone and I noticed I was glowing a bit. In that moment, I looked around, I could see the detail in every tree, the shape of the falling snowflakes, I could hear the wind, the birds huddling for warmth. Even Shayvanna's heart beat. She held a mirror in front of me, I saw that my eyes had grown a bit slanted, my ears were a little bit more pointed, my teeth were sharper and my fangs had grown longer. I had taken the characteristics of a dragon, but it was only the first step. The next part would be the training."

"I assume those moves you were using were magic spells?" Weiss asked.

"Yup. Eating Ice Dragon Magic made it so I could use Ice Magic from the small pot that had formed in my body. Of course you have to wonder, what happens when you run out? Thats where your Aura comes in. Aura is the manifestation of the human soul, it protects us and helps us and heals us, but if you train it hard enough, your Aura can connect with the life energy of the planet. It wouldn't cause the planet to much harm since life energy comes from everyone and everything, even plants, even the Grimm since their living creatures. Life Energy gets turned into Etherano when our Aura passes over it. Etherano is everywhere, in the air, in our food, its what restores our Aura when we run out. Its the same thing that restores my magic."

"So, essentially, so long as you have Etherano, you can use magic?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, as I am not the only magic user out there, those who practice it without the use of Dust, relies on Etherano to fill up their magic pot. When I eat Ice, it restores my energy levels, even my Aura. The magic I use is simple in nature but it can have deadly effects, it is used to Slay dragons after all. All Dragon Slayer's however have their own basic spells that have to be followed. We all have what we call the Dragon Roar. My Roar is a Vortex of Ice shards that fly from my mouth to my target. I also have a Punching Spell, a Claw spell which enhances my kicks and coats them in ice tendrils, a fang spell for attacking with my hands, and a bunch of other ones. The strongest spells are the Secret Art Spells." He said, pausing to finish his tea. He noticed Ruby was taking notes as if this was all going on some test, he rolled his eyes.

"I take it Diamond Dust was a Secret Art, judging by the power and the execution, especially if you need a Glyph to use it."

"Actually Weiss, that was a Magic Seal." He said. He rose his hand and Formed one right next to himself. It had a bunch of intricate designs the outer and inner circles were spinning opposite of each other and at the center was the face of a dragon. "Magic Seals are only used when your learning new spells or to keep them stable. I barely use them with my basic spells but for my more advanced spells, I tend to use them. Every magic spell has them but its the casters choice to use them. Anyway, The Secret Arts were the hardest to learn, so far I only have three but I have heard of others having more. I'm working on one I wanna call Ice Phoenix but still haven't worked the kinks out yet. The last thing I learned about was Dragon Force, the strongest state a Dragon Slayer can enter. During Dragon Force, all of my magic is increased greatly and all of my attacks become three times stronger though it leaves the user pretty drained. I've never entered Dragon force but I have heard that Dragon Slayers gain scales all over their bodies, some even have some parts change to look like a dragons or even gain wings during Dragon Force. I wouldn't know.

Anyway, I trained for years, honing my skills as best as I could. At the age of nine, I was taught another form of Ice Magic which allows me the freedom of my imagination to make my spells. Its really cool."

"Will you show us?" Ruby asked, sparkle in her eye. He laughed and nodded.

"Outside after I finish my story. I trained on that as well, I was practically becoming my element, I felt more comfortable in the cold than in the heat though the heat really isn't I problem, I looked forward to winter more than anything because I could cuddle with my mom. One day however, Shayvanna told me something I wasn't expecting. She told me I was gonna be her last student ever because she was dying. She needed me to continue her legacy for her, and select someone I could pass everything I learned to. She took me to a village where I would be safe and gave me the address to a nearby orphanage. The last thing she left me before she left was the Sword I carry with me everywhere, the one I call the Sapphire Dragon. She smiled at me when I hugged her snout for the last time and told me the best thing she ever did in life was taking me under her wing and then she flew off into the night. She let out a large Dragon Roar into the sky, making it snow in the little village before disappearing forever. It was there that I met Audrey and my foster parents. You know the rest." He said. He placed his tea cup down and looked at the three girls who had varying looks on their faces.

"She just left?" Ruby asked.

"Yup. But I'm not mad. I know she was lying to me. She wanted to spare me the sad goodbye and the chance that I would go search for her. She told me she was dying so I would think she was and not look for her. Its fine though, she left for her own reasons and I respect that. So Weiss, do you believe me?" He asked.

"Though the idea of a dragon teaching a faunus magic sounds farfetched to me, I gotta say, I believe you. One thing I learned from you is that liars never prosper, why would you lie about something like that?" She asked.

"Good to see were on the same page." He said, devouring the last donut before Blake could take it. "Sorry, I like jelly filled." He said.

"Its fine." She replied.

"So can we go see your magic now?" Ruby asked. He nodded and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. He asked the waitress for the check and paid, quickly ushering the girls out of the building.

"Now, you must remember that this magic literally lets me make whatever I want so long as I can imagine it. What do you want me to make?" He asked.

"Ooh, roses." Ruby said. He nodded and got into his stance. They looked at him weird but didn't question him. Ice energy begun to swirl in his hands.

"Ice Make Rosen Spiral." he chanted flinging his hands forward. Several spirals of Rose stems formed on the ground. The stems were thick and covered in thorns, ever fourth thorn was a beautiful Rose Bloom. The girls gasped in awe.

"Thats amazing." Blake said.

"Their so pretty." Ruby said.

Drake chuckled and formed a smaller Rose out of ice in his hands. He gave it to Ruby who blushed a bit.

"Its made with magic and my aura so it'll glow at night. It will never melt and it will never break so long as you put a little bit of aura into it everyday." He said. She nodded and took it in her hands.

"I'll treasure it always." she said.

"So, what about you Blake, you want anything?" He asked.

"Hmm, how about a Kitten Ice Sculpture?"

"How big?" He asked.

"About the size of a small figurine. Don't worry, you can take your time. I'm sure that its something you have to be careful with."

"Your right. I have to look at some cat pictures too." He said.

Ruby looked at her watch.

"Oh snap, I have to go. I promised Yang I would help her find a dress for that stupid dance."

"I'll come along. I have to find my dress to. Remember our plans tonight, you still have to repay me." Blake said. Drake nodded and waved her off.

"So what was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I'm treating her to dinner after telling her to shoot me in class. We're going as friends. We already sorted that out." He said. He looked around, finding a lot of people looking at his ice sculpture. He took a hold of Weiss's wrist and pulled her along.

"I don't want them to ask me to make more stuff. Its happened before and its annoying." He said. They entered their dorm building where he finally let go.

"You know, I'm still mad at you for last night. You violated me."

"Your boot violated my Gnards when they met for the first time last night. It wasn't a pleasant meeting." He said.

"I know. I wanted to apologize to you for that. You tripped and I wasn't paying attention. Just, don't let it happen again." She said heading towards the stairwell.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I gave Ruby a Rose and I'm making a kitten ice sculpture for Blake. Its only natural if you want something Weiss. I don't mind you know." He said.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything." she said.

"I got something." He said. He channeled his magic into his joined hands and made a necklace out of it. The chain glittered like a million little diamonds, the charm itself was in the shape of a heart with her Crest in the center. He held it out to her making her gasp.

"Drake..its beautiful." She said.

"Take it as an apology for you ruining your doll. I really want to be friends with you Weiss. Like I told Ruby, this will never melt and it glows so long as you channel your aura into it." He said placing the necklace around her neck. It was a little cold at first but then it felt like a normal necklace. "Anyway, I'm sure you have things to do so I'm gonna go." He said, heading towards the library. On impulse, Weiss took a step forward.  
>"Wait."<p>

He turned around and looked at her. She had a look of confusion on her face she looked really cute for some reason. He felt the same butterflies he did with Blake the day before. He tilted his head, his fox ears twitching.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to the Winter Formal? I know your not one for dances and such." She asked. He looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

"Its mandatory isn't it?" He asked.

"Not this one, but still, are you going?" She asked.

"I might, but I'm not renting a tux." he said as he started walking away. Weiss shook her head.

"He never did like dressing up."


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY

The Sapphire Dragon

New Student Arc

Chapter 6

Date night

**A/N: Hello, i bring you the much anticipated chapter six of the Sapphire Dragon. and i'm using much awaited loosely here. anywhoo, its finally out of the editing phase all chapter go through. i hope you all enjoy it. i have tons of views on my story and thats all thanks to you guys who are awesome enough to read it. and for those Anime fans out there, if you've heard about Sword Art Online, well, I've begun a little project of my own on the site and chapter one already has tons of views. again using tons lightly. but if you would like to check out, please do. its been fun writing it and a bit of a challenge, especially because Windows 8 sucks. not to insult the ones who made it or use it but its pretty shitty.**

**And without further adoo, here we go.**

**Also as you know, I don't own RWBY or Fairy tail, they belong to their repective owners.**

After explaining his origins to three of the four members of team RWBY, Drake decided to head back to his dorm. He had a few hours to get ready for his date with Blake. Even though he had decided he didn't like her, he couldn't deny that cute face and she kissed him. They were going faster than him and Bella were at that time but he decided not to dwell on it. He figured that Bella would want him to move on and not be grieving so much over her. He smiled though.

"I wish you were here Shayvanna. I'm pretty sure you would want to see your little fox again. I know you were lying to me about you dying but I know you must have had a good reason too, me being the naïve boy I was..I would have most likely gone after you." he muttered.

He looked at the wall clock in the room. 3:09.

"Fuckin bored. Where the hell is Audrey? Most likely with Weiss. Blake is busy doing homework, wouldn't want to disturb her, especially after having to check on me, Weiss shouldn't have texted them about that. Ruby and Yang are busy with dress hunting. Who the hell can I hang out with?" He muttered scrolling through his contacts. He didn't have many that pertained to people in the school and the ones he did were from his line of work. He stopped on two that caught his eye.

"Wonder how the twins are doing? Eh their most likely working, wouldn't want Junior to yell at them. Lets see..ah maybe she's free." he said clicking on a contact. It rung briefly before the static screen was replaced with a familiar rabbit faunus. She smiled.

"Hello Drake, whats up?"

"Bored, wanna hang out? Get to know each other a bit?"

"Uh..sure, I'm kinda in the dust chem lab right now doing something but we can hang out in a bit, I just have to finish up."

"Perfect. I don't want you to rush whatever your doing, I'm just really bored and need to kill some time."

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thanks Velvet, your the best."

She smiled before the line went dead.

"Hmm, fifteen minutes, enough time to play a level of Left 4 Dead." He muttered popping said game into his game console which could not be mentioned in this story. Soon enough, violent laughter and gun shots rang through the room.

In the short time that he was playing the game, he was able to get to the fourth level of No Mercy. He was shooting down a Tank when he heard a knock on his door.

"Its open." he shouted. A second later, Velvet entered the room, it was weird seeing her in something other than her school uniform. She was wearing a red velvet shirt with matching tan pants and a pair of cream uggs.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind, I brought Coco with me." she said. He looked up pausing the game as he did so. He was a young woman about eighteen wearing a brown outfit which consisted of a brown turtle neck sweater with a brown vest over it. She wore brown jeans and brown leather boots. She wore a black pair of sun glasses and a brown beanie on her head. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail. He noticed her satchel was brown and white, the strap being lined with bullets as well as the rim of the flap. He noticed her belt also had several bullets on it as well.

"I can see why they call you Coco." he said with a grin. She smiled a bit.

"You see it too mate? Great, I thought I would have to explain it to ya." she said, he noticed she had a thick accent, most likely from Vacuo.

"Its nice to meet you Coco, I'm Drake Redfox."

"Its nice to meet you Drake. I hear you saved my little rabbit from trouble yesterday so I had to come and thank ya."

"It was no problem, I couldn't let that asshole mistreat her for being a faunus. Anyway come in, make yourselves at home." He said gesturing to the room. They both nodded and Coco closed the door.

"So, what are you playing?" Velvet asked.

"Left 4 Dead, its a really good zombie game." He said with a shrug. "You girls want anything? I got a lot of food in stock so just grab anything you like, except the muffins. I think Audrey would kill me." he said. Velvet giggled and nodded, heading to the kitchen.

"This two player?" Coco asked after setting her bag down. He nodded and tossed a controller at her. He had to exit and re start the level.

"Difficulty?" He asked.

"Expert. Why the hell not? I see my two dumb ass teammates play this whenever Velvet isn't around and their always swearing up a storm. Need to find out why." she replied. He nodded and set the difficulty and then chose his character. He always chose Francis. Coco decided on Lewis. Soon enough, they were on level one of No Mercy.

"So, Velvet tells me your other teammates don't like her."

"Its true mate, just cause she's a faunus. I was never like that. Where I come from, I was taught to show respect for everyone, whether they be faunus or human. We're all people who live together on this planet, why argue with each other? We need to save our strength and fight against our true enemies." She replied. She expressed her anger by blowing a Zombie's head clean off with a Shotgun.

"I think you and I will be great friends Coco. But seriously speaking, if your teammates don't accept Velvet and you don't feel like putting up with them, why stay? Can't you like..disband the team since your the leader?"

"Theoretically speaking, I can. Its just hard to be in a two person team, especially in a fight. What if we get sent out on a mission and I'm not fast enough to help Velvet out? She's a good mage I guarantee you that, but she can only do so much."

"Me and Audrey are a two man team well, shes a girl but nonetheless. We can't say the same though, we've actually had the experience of fighting in the streets and against actual people, you two haven't. I see you're point." He said. He looked at the screen, seeing their score for the first level. It had taken them more time since it was a harder difficulty but they had made it, somewhat, they had lost two members. He looked up at the ceiling in thought just as Velvet brought a few things from the kitchen and set it on the little table.

"Well, we do have one solution to your little situation, but if we do this.. you have to follow my lead." he said.

"What do you have in mind?" Velvet asked.

"You'll see, for now, lets see how far we get in this game." He said. The girls nodded in agreement, both wondering what the sneaky fox was thinking of doing.

After about an hour of playing and actually making it to the end of the level, Drake stood up and stretched. He looked at the clock and smirked.

"Its time." he said.

"Time for what?" Coco asked.

"You'll see, trust me." He said. He shut off the television and his game system and lead the confused girls out the door. They all remained quiet as they headed downstairs and outside.

"We're not gonna play in the snow are we? I don't have gloves." Velvet replied.

"No Vel, we're not playing in the snow, maybe some other time." Drake said. He looked to his left and saw Audrey walking towards them.

"Whats so important that you had to pull me away from my allotted Muffin time?" She asked.

"She has a muffin time?" Coco asked, Velvet shrugged.

"I needed everyone in Team Dragon to be here."

"Everyone is just me." She said with a deadpanned expression. He rolled his eyes.

"Just move along before I have the need to pull you with Ice chains and you know thats never fun." he said. She sighed and nodded, allowing him to take the lead again.

"What does he mean by ice chains?" Velvet asked.

"He can use a special kind of magic that allows him to make things out of ice. He was raised by a dragon."

"A dragon?" Coco asked.

"Yes a dragon. Audrey can fill you in." Drake said.

He remained quiet, other then answering a few questions from the curios girls. Not everyone believes you were raised by a dragon until you show them you're magic so he had to make them a few things too. After a few minutes they found themselves inside Beacon Spire, heading up to Opzin's office. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"So, why are we here?" Audrey asked.

"Jeez, I said it would be a surprise. Well, at least for some of us." He said.

"Come in." Ozpin replied, though it sounded muffled since the door was closed. They entered the room, surprising the man enough to set down his coffee. "Drake, Audrey, Coco and Velvet, how may I help you?"

"Well actually, I came to ask for a favor." Drake said.

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"Well, I feel like we got into Beacon to easily, I want to take the initiation like everyone else. The same goes for Audrey."

"What?" Audrey asked.

"I guess that can be arranged."

"Also, I came to speak about the current situation of Coco's team. Its come to my attention that two of their members don't want to cooperate with Velvet for being a faunus and they don't listen to their leader either, choosing to spend their time playing video games rather then training as a team, so I came to warrant your approval on disbanding their current team and having them join ours on the condition that they retake the initiation with us."

"You're insane." Coco muttered. Ozpin cupped his hands together, fore fingers resting under his lips.

"We indeed strive for better team communication and after the first semester, we did notice that you're team was the one with the less cooperation in the entire school, given the fact that team RWBY had their differences and almost split up after finding Miss Belladonna's secret. I believe this is a good move. If Coco and Velvet agree to the initiation then we can set it up, same terms as before, the person you run into will be your partner for the rest of your time here."

"I accept these terms professor, and thanks a lot Drake for doing what I wouldn't have done. I'm sure we'll make a great team." Coco said. She pulled out her scroll and after a few minutes, disbanded her current team.

"As such, Coco and Velvet will have to move into Team Dragon's Dorm so I suggest you clean up a bit. The initiation test for your team will be on Saturday before the Winter Formal. It should make for good entertainment." Ozpin said.

"Alright then its settled. Coco and Velvet are now part of Team Dragon." Drake said with a smile.

"So wait..who's the leader?" Velvet asked. Coco and Drake shared a look.

"I say after initiation, perhaps on Monday we have a little match to decide." She said. He put out his hand with a smirk.

"We have an accord." he said. She nodded and took his hand.

"Perfect. The rules will be explained tomorrow. I would take this time to settle everything in. I hear its gonna snow some more." Ozpin said. They all nodded and Drake glanced at the clock, noticing it was Four Fifty Seven.

"Holy Shit, how the hell did we loose an hour? What the fuck, I only have an hour left before my date, sorry girls but I think you'll be on your own for the whole moving in stuff, I'm really sorry but I have to run." Drake said breaking out into a run and leaving the office. The three girls had on shocked expressions while Ozpin seemed a little amused.

"Do you know who he has a date with?" He asked, directing the question to Audrey.

"Blake I think." she replied. He smiled wider.

"Why are you smiling like that professor?" Velvet asked.

"I just won Fifty Lien." He simply said, making the girls much more confused then they already were.

Xxx

Drake sighed in relief. He had made it to his dorm after a few minutes of running. Once there he took a shower and got dressed in the best of his regular clothes. A cerulean blue shirt with matching cerulean jeans and black boots. He put on his clean Sapphire coat, making sure the collar was straightened up. He made sure his hair was at its maximum spikeyness. He sheathed his Katana in to his back, and Nue strapped to his leg, you never know. He shoved his scroll in his pocket with his wallet before leaving the room.

"Show Time." He muttered to himself as he headed to the room next door. He was about to knock on the door when he stopped to look at himself. "Alright, no time to worry. I have everything, I double checked. Why am I worried?" he muttered. He looked at the door again. "Fuck it, I'm not gonna do this if I stand here." he muttered. He knocked on the door and took a step back. The door flew open to reveal Yang who was in her underwear for some reason. She smiled.

"Hey, why you dressed like that?" She asked.

"I could ask the same question."

"Well, I live here. Whats your excuse?"

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend."

"I'm flattered but I think you should have told me first, sexy." She said with a wink.

"Not you Yang, not that you don't have something going on there, I meant Blake."

"You and Blake huh? Thats probably why she's holed up in the bathroom, come in, she'll be out soon." She said allowing him to enter the room. He looked around, noticing the bunk beds that were a serious health hazard.

"You guys honestly sleep in those?" He asked.

"Yup." the blonde replied.

"Who sleeps there?" he asked pointing to the bed suspended with ropes.

"Ruby, Weiss is under hers and Blake and I share that bunk held with books." Yang replied falling on the couch and grabbing a comic book. She had at least put on a pair of shorts to look a little decent. He pinched the bridge of his nose before getting into his Ice Make stance. Ice begun swirling in his joined hands. Feeling the sudden cold, Yang looked up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making this death trap you call bunk beds more stable. Wouldn't want you to kill your teammates in the middle of the night. The fact that they have lasted more than a month amazes me. This should settle it though. Ice Make Bed Posts." He chanted flinging the ice energy at Yang and Blake's bunks. It swirled around the books, solidifying them on contact. He shook the bed a bit and nodded to himself. "Solid as a rock."

"How did you do that? Where's the ice dust at?" Yang asked.

"Did they not fill you in yet?"

"Who?"

"Ruby, Weiss and Blake."

"No, they haven't said anything."

"Jeez, they had one mission. Okay, this is gonna sound weird but I was trained in the art of Ice Magic by a Dragon named Shayvanna. I am whats known as a Dragon Slayer. My element is Ice which means I can make it from my own magic energy or add it in with my aura to make powerful combo attacks. What you just witnessed was my Ice Make Magic. Its a type of molder magic that allows me to create anything out of ice. I just have to imagine it. Are we good so far?" He asked.

"Ahuh, so..that was with magic and not dust? Isn't dust magic in a sense?" She asked.

"By this worlds standards..yes but where Shayvanna comes from, magic is different. It comes from the land, when a Wizard amplifies his soul..we'll call it Aura since you know it better by that, a connection must be made with the land and ones own magic, once the bond is made, we can use magic. Its all around us in a type of Energy called Etherano. I have a magic pot within my body that refills with Etherano when I use my magic, with enough practice, I can unlock something called Second Origin, basically its a reserve magic pot which allows me to use magic longer. Its a wonderful thing but training with it is hard, dangerous and sometimes...deadly." he said with a sad tone. He had heard of many Wizards who had fallen due to their lack of training with their magic. Thats why many wizards in Remnant relied more on Dust then their original magic.

"Hmm, I think I understand. Its like having a lot of Ice Dust in you're body that refills over time once its fully spent." Yang said.

"Exactly." Drake said. He looked at Ruby's bed. "Think you can hold those ropes long enough for me to make stable posts?"

"Mmhm." She replied. Once she had cut the ropes and held them for dear life, he made strong bed posts as well as twin ladders for the girls to use. He smiled.

"Just remember this..they wont melt or break but to make sure, channel some of you're aura into it every morning and every night and they should stay stable. They've never failed before." He said.  
>"Will do. This is pretty cool. Think you can make me something spiffy?"<p>

"Like what?" He asked.

She picked up a discarded shirt and tossed it at him.

"The crest on this shirt, can you make it into a little figurine?" She asked. He nodded with a smile and tossed the shirt back.

"Easy. Ice Make..Flame Crest, Yang Xiao Long." he chanted. When the magic ceased, in his hand lied the perfect ice figurine of Yang's crest. He handed it to her.

"Cool."

"Channel you're aura into it. Makes a cool night light."

"Thanks..oh..I think you're lady is done." She said. He looked to the side and saw Blake, wearing a white blouse with little buttons and angled cuffs. She had black ribbons wrapped around her wrists. She wore black skinny jeans with matching black heeled boots that reached just below her knees. The boots had a lot of straps and zippers on them. She had her weapon sheathed to her back. Instead of a black bow, she wore a bright silver one. She also wore black eye shadow with purple eyeliner. She looked away sheepishly when she saw his blush.

"Damn, I got a ladyboner." Yang muttered to herself. She elbowed Drake, getting him out of his daze.

"Uh..Blake you look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks Drake." She said.

He nodded and quickly made a Zinnia flower out of ice and handed it to her.

"Zinnia's were her favorite flowers." he said. She nodded and smiled, channeling her aura and making it glow a bit.

"I'll cherish it forever." she said placing it in one of her books as a book mark. She took his hand. "Come on, before we miss the Six thirty shuttle." She said.

"Peace out Yang." Drake said. She waved him off and winked at him before the door closed behind them. Once it did, Blake pinned Drake to the wall and kissed him. He smiled a bit and pulled her close to him before they pulled apart.

"Damn, miss me?" He joked.

"I did. Lets hurry." She said running off.

"Hey, no fair." He said, following her after images.

Xxx

Drake and Blake sat at the restaurant in a booth. It seemed that the restaurant had a policy about Faunus, they were allowed but for their protection, it was best if they stayed to the back. That didn't keep them from having a good time, they now sat quietly, waiting for their meals to arrive. Blake was reading a book that she had brought a long while Drake sat there nervously, fiddling with the straw of his drink.

"Are you nervous?"

He looked up, meeting his date's amber eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Don't be, this isn't a date between two people who haven't met. This is a date between boyfriend and girlfriend. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here would I?" She asked.

"I just don't want to make an ass out of myself in front of so many people." he said.

"You wont. So long as you don't say anything about _them_, you'll be fine." Blake said returning to her book. He breathed a sigh of relief and slapped his cheeks.

"You're right. No need to be nervous. Sooo, what's it about?" He asked, gesturing to her book. She smiled.

"Its about man looking for his sister after she was taken by a horde of half human Grimm hybrids. He's like this super enhanced human with faunus attributes like night vision and super strength. He's out to destroy the people that made him because he was supposed to be a super soldier." she replied.

"Wow, sounds like a good read. I'll have to check it out later." he said.

"I'll let you borrow it once I'm done. I usually finish books two days after I get them." she replied.

"Explains all the shelves in your dorm." He said with a smile.

"Indeed it does. So, I heard from Weiss that you're into music?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of old records and whatnot. I haven't found space for them yet, especially now with my new teammates, I doubt I'll be able to." He said. The waiter showed up and placed their food on the table.

"You're meals sir and madam. If you need anything, do call." he said. Drake nodded and gave him a thumbs up before he left. He had ordered a seafood medley, he wasn't that much into seafood but he did like it from time to time. Blake had settled on a salmon cutlet with salad on the side which was topped with tuna, lots of it. He didn't question his girlfriend's food choices but he could tell tuna was a favorite. She set her book down and took a sip pf her tea.

"Whats this I hear about new teammates? I thought you and Audrey were a two man..one man one girl team?" she asked.

"We were, but I got Ozpin to agree on letting us do the initiation you guys took, on top of that..we get Coco and Velvet as new teammates. It seems that their teammates disliked Velvet because of her faunus traits so I invited them into our team. We take the test tomorrow and me and Coco fight for leadership on Monday." he said stabbing a shrimp with his fork and popping it in his mouth. He made a weird face when he felt the crunch of the shell. Blake giggled.

"You're supposed to pull the tail off." She said. He swallowed hard then took a sip of his soda.

"Right. Its been a while, don't blame my lack off cuisine finesse."

"Finesse? Right eating shrimp shells is finesse."

"You're such a dork." he said eating some octupus. She gave him hurt kicked puppy look.

"I'm a dork?"

"Yes, but you're my dork." he said.

"Should I be saying that?" She asked.

"Perhaps." he replied, leaning back in his seat and placing his hands together before himself. She rolled her eyes and continued eating her meal.

"So..other than revenge on the Fang, what made you become..well what you are now?" Blake asked.

"Hmm, I guess it all started when my village was attacked. As you know, Shayvanna left me in an orphanage and I was quickly adopted into a family of ex-hunters. I had a little sister named Ahri who was also adopted. What made it weird though was that our parents were human and we were both faunus. Ahri was an Arctic fox faunus. A rare one indeed. However, we were quickly taken into the family and assess on our training. Ahri had a fire semblance so she could control fire, I however was being trained in how to wield my Katana since they could tell from one look that I had the body of a fighter capable of taking out a lot of trained soldiers without batting an eye. However, I lacked the sword skill to defend myself at close range."

"I take it one of your foster parents taught you?"

"No. I was taught by a nice young huntress. She was beautiful, a little taller than you, most likely because of her heels. She had black hair with red highlights, she wore red and black clothing and fought with swords. She trained with many weapons but swords were her favorite. She used this one Katana that could turn into a Sniper Rifle. She was the one that taught me everything I know of sword wielding."

"Who was she?" Blake asked. He noticed she was finished her food while he was still working on his own.

"Her name was Summer. Summer Rose."

"You mean..Ruby's-"

"Yeah, I suspected it too. They share the same rose crest, same fighting style, even their eye color. Even their semblances were the same. No doubt Ruby would be an excellent swordswoman if she stepped out of her comfort zone and tried something other than that scythe of hers. Its in her blood, but I digress. I never saw her again. She said she was gonna quit being a huntress to take care of her little girl but I never heard from her again. Anyway, one day the Fang started attacking our local dust shop, my parents being the people they were, threw themselves into it. But what they didn't know was that two mercenaries were in the raid party. One of them you know very well."

"Adam." Blake muttered sadly.

"I tried to help, honest to God I did. I put all my training into work but I couldn't defeat Zeneath, the other merc. He killed my mom in front of me and stabbed Ahri through the chest. My dad in a fit of rage was able to kill him but Adam shot him. He was able to survive but his hunter career went to hell, he decided to invest in a Gun Smithing company."

"Aeterna Guns and Steel right?" She asked.

"Yup. My mother died on sight, my sister died on the way there. I was devastated. The White Fang didn't stop there, once they stole all of the dust in town, they set the place on fire, not giving a rats ass about anyone. I met Audrey when I ran out of town. We were the only other survivors. Out of two thousand four hundred people, three survived, two being kids. It made it seem like bad thing. That was the day the White Fang sighed their death warrant. Even though I could never find Summer Rose, I put her skills to the test and trained Audrey the best I could. Dad helped us with our weapons. I made Nue and my gauntlets the Wolverine while Audrey made her Death Slicer, a Lance that could turn into a Hecate III Sniper Rifle and a pair of nun-chucks. We also have our custom Pistols. We decided to take out the nearest White Fang recruiting center but that ended up in a bust. The place was loaded with Schnee Dust Containers. When it exploded, we were caught in the blast and landed behind a few that somehow survived. When Mr. Schnee came by to survey the damage, he found us. He thought we were thieves until he recognized us as the survivors of the village invasion. He took us in and we explained everything."

"I take it thats when you met Weiss?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schnee gave me an offer, he told me I could get a job with him, escorting his Daughter to a ball and be her body guard, the catch, hide my ears. You already know about that."

He looked down at his plate, finding it empty. He didn't realize he was done. He finished his drink and set the glass down.

"We had it hard, me and Audrey even though we were paid well for protecting Schnee Cargo trains and Ships. Our training was more self taught then anything. There were a few times Mr. Schnee would come home pissed at the Faunus who would always steal his dust. It made it hard for Audrey, knowing what she was, but Mrs. Schnee, bless her soul was always there, cheering her up while I would stare out the window into Atlas, vowing every day of my life to end that sorry excuse for a criminal organization. Weiss could feel it too, thats when she was starting to realize everything of the real world, though her mother did her best. She even convinced me into teaching her how to wield a sword. Though basic sword wielding and stances came from me, she learned everything from a tutor. Her cold demeanor was set when her mother passed on. She was fourteen, it happened after a concert. She had a sudden heart attack. Mrs. Schnee had a weak heart. By the time rescue got to her, it was too late. It was also the last time I took a mission from Mr. Schnee in two years. The last one I did was last year, Weiss had grown into a beautiful young woman who shouldn't be messed with, she had her weapon and had completed her entrance exam into Beacon. We didn't talk much, the whole doll thing still lingering between us. Me and Audrey moved to Vale by that point and had taken out lots of White Fang and Crimson warehouses on the way, financially though, we were doing shitty, working part time as bouncers in a night club down in the shady part of town. The money we made from guarding that train, was enough to get us off the streets for the last couple of years. He told us he would pay us double for our work, something about two members destroying an entire fleet of droid soldiers and a Spider Mech Droid. The entire cargo was gone by the time they located the train." he said.

"I assume the train was found somewhere in the Forever Fall forest?" Blake asked.

"Yeah how did you..oh."

"Yeah. That was me and Adam." Blake said sadly. He took her hand.

"I don't judge you for it sweetie. You realized it was wrong and left before you were killed, not that you were going to anyway. You were on my hit list you know. But it doesn't matter, I judge you for who you are today not what you were yesterday." He said with a smile. She smiled, a single tear escaping her eye. He snapped his fingers, asking for the check. He payed for everything even though she insisted on paying half. He gave the waiter a nice tip for his work and escorted Blake out of the restaurant.

"You should have let me pay for half." She said.

"No Blake. You're my date, you'll never have to pay for anything when you're with me. I had my dad invest some of my money into his stocks so I have a lot of it."

"So why live in shitty conditions if you have money?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her. A few snowflakes were falling from the gray white sky above them.

"Because Blake, money can buy you a nice house, money can buy you nice furniture, nice clothes, everything you may need. What money doesn't buy however is happiness. So in turn, I may not be able to buy happiness for others with my money, but at least I can share it with those who need it. I would rather live in a shitty house with no furniture and with decent clothing then to see a group of kids, starving in the cold of winter with no shelter, especially when I can do something about it." he said, breaking into a walk again. Blake had to smile at that. She quickly caught up to him before he disappeared from her sight, not that he ever would.


End file.
